Harry Potter and the Blood Line
by SnowMiser1825
Summary: It's the gang's sixth year and not much has changed.. except for Professor Masters, the new DADA and two new American girls. The girls seem to be hidden from the rest of the school, why? 1st few lines of 1stchap repeated in 2nd
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of these characters, except for the two new American girls. I merely have created my own plot over an already existed story (der).**

* * *

"First day back! This is so exciting!" Hermione Granger's voice was filled with excitement and her brown eyes danced as they watched the country side glide pass them. She played with the ties to her black velvet school cloak, with the Griffyndor lion over the heart, that hung loosely from her slim figure.

"Only because it's you." The unmistakable nervous voice of Ron Weasley added. "You got all 'Outstanding's on your O.W.L.s Meaning you can do whatever you want. Some of us, didn't." Ron slid back into his seat, threw his hands through his red spiked hair, freshly cut very close to his head, and sighed heavily as he watched other students run through the train, as they chased down the candy trolley. Ron adjusted his cloak around his legs impatiently and looked around the large compartment, which could seat at least six people, but only held the three. The compartment was like any other you'd find on a train, the walls were a velvet red and the seats were black leather, trunks were placed in the over head compartment, and the slide door revealed the hall of the train.

The Hogwarts Express was rolling through the English countryside and the view was irresistible, large green trees sped past in a wash of color which melt into the clear blue skies above them. The train rocked slightly as it made it's way over the tracks, it made little noise, just the quiet noise of the wind as it passed by. Harry Potter looked out the window at this site, his green eyes watched as the wash of blue and green colors flew by, and his body moved with the rocking of the train. He must have grown a foot over the summer, his once scrawny body was now toned with muscles, that of a young man. Nothing of his appearance suggested that he was only a boy of 16, instead it his features showed a boy was forced to grow up too fast, in a world always at odds with him and everything about him had changed from boy, to man, except for the shaggy black, unmanageable, hair, and the lightening bolt scar. Harry had always had these two things, the hair was his father's, as many had told him, for he never met his father, and that was what the lightening bolt scar reminded him of everyday. Why Harry couldn't remember his parents was on his forehead, that one scar. It had happened one night, when Harry was just a baby, nearly a year old, his parents were wizards who fought against a new evil, Voldemort. Well, as it would have it, a old school pal of Harry's father, Peter Pettigrew, told Voldemort where he could find James and Lily Potter, so that he could kill them and their infant son, to stop a prophecy. The child of his enemy was doomed to kill Voldemort, and he would not allow it, but after killing his mother, who fought to protect Harry, Voldemort turned to Harry with the same killing curse used on his parents. Only, it didn't kill him, it only gave Harry the scar on his forehead, and wounded Voldemort so badly that he had to go into hiding. That was where Harry's entire life was decided for him. Before he could do anything to stop it, he became a hero to people he never knew existed. Harry sighed deeply, his life was never his to control, and he had to except it. He was forever going to be 'the boy who lived', his name was famous. Harry's entire life had been something he could not control, he had lived with his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley all his life, and was treated like trash. The only thing that Harry enjoyed in his planned out life was when he would return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There, he was just another student, most of the time, teachers never gave him any special attention, usually, and the students, more or less, just came to think of him as Harry, but this time was different. Harry was not excited for his return to Hogwarts, instead he wished more than anything to not be going back. As Ron and Hermione spoke back and forth about their O.W.L.s, Harry's heart sank deep into his chest. The sight of the blurred countryside offered no solace for Harry and his thoughts only plagued him more as he watched the scene. Harry sighed deeply and thoughtfully, which caused Ron and Hermione to stop their talk and look to each other, with sad expressions.

"Harry, are yo–" Hermione's gently voice began, with all the care in the world, but was interrupted by Harry as he began to speak.

"You think Sirius ever looked out this window, while sitting exactly where I am?" Harry's eyes never left the window's view, they were locked, but Hermione knew he was speaking to her and Ron and her heart broke at these words. Sirius Black, James Potter's best friend and Harry's godfather, once falsely imprisoned in the wizarding worlds most infamous prison, Azkaban, for the murder to Peter Pettigrew, had died the previous year. There had been a battle in the Ministry of Magic, after Harry had a dream that Sirius was being tortured, by Voldemort and his death eaters. Voldemort had tricked Harry, Sirius was not being tortured, but Voldemort needed Harry to get a prophecy concerning the two. When Harry refused and was attacked by Death Eaters, Sirius had come to save Harry, along with Dumbledore, Lupin, Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley. Sirius was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange, his cousin, after she had hit him with a spell and he fell behind a curtain that no one comes back from.

"It's possible." Ron said, barely audible, in attempt to comfort Harry. Ron looked out the window, along with his best friend, as if hoping to see what Harry saw, so that he could understand what Harry felt. Ron could almost understand why Harry was not the same, he had lost his only family. Ron couldn't imagine going through that, he was one of seven and couldn't imagine having no family. Ron shuddered to himself.

"Unlikely, but possible, I guess." Ron shot Hermione an angered look, which asked her what she was thinking with that reply. Hermione shrugged and opened a large brown leather book that read _Ancient Runes: Translations_ book, and became engrossed in the subject. The compartment was silent, all that was heard was the train rattling toward it's destination and people from other compartments, who spoke joyously. Harry continued to look out onto the world, replaying in his head his last vision of Sirius, fighting Bellatrix Lestrange until Dean Thomas, a boy about 5'11 with short brown hair and chocolate eyes, another Gryffindor, came barging into the compartment, out of breath and wild eyed. He looked from Hermione, to Ron, who had leapt from his seat, in excitement. Harry didn't move, his eyes stayed on the outside.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione! Did you hear?" Dean panted uncontrollably and his words were almost inaudible do to his heavy breathes. He wore a wild look on his face, one of sheer excitement, his brown eyes danced wildly and twinkled slightly. Dean was also sporting a grin from ear to ear, Ron stood and looked around confused. Hermione only placed her book down and looked up in concern.

"What is it, Dean?" Ron looked on at Dean, anxiously, and looked at Hermione, who, surprisingly, looked confused and a bit irritated. Then, Ron looked to Harry, who had not moved, not even flinched at the excitement Dean had in his voice. Dean had opened his mouth to speak, but before he could answer, Seamus Finnigan, only slightly taller than Dean, but with black hair and hazel eyes, ran into the room, wearing the same look as Dean.

"You tell them yet?" He asked Dean, excitedly as he almost knocked Dean to the ground as he slapped his back. Seamus looked around as the compartment, in an attempt to see if their expressions would tell him what he wanted to know. His hazel eyes searched Ron's blue eyes and Hermione's deep brown eyes, and found nothing.

"Just about to." Dean began to calm down, slightly, his voice still excited, as were his eyes, but now he has regained his composure and breathed normally. Hermione, who did not like being left in the dark about things, began to get irritated with the boys, and showed her frustration, as she tucked her once bushy hair behind her ear. Now, her hair was in curls, pulled lightly behind her.

"What are you two going on about?"Hermione spoke but noticed the neediness in her voice, she quickly shrugged and returned to her seat. "I mean, if it is so exciting, why not just tell us?" Hermione adjusted her cloak beneath her and grabbed her book again, as she flipped to her page Ron rolled his eyes at her.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ron began to turn red at the ears as he noticed that he still stood upright, almost 6 feet tall, and looked excited. Slowly he sat down and popped a green every flavored bean into his mouth. "Ugh, slug!" Ron gagged. "That's a taste I was hoping to never have to experience again." As Ron continued to gagged, Hermione giggled, and stuck her nose back into her book. Dean began to notice the excitement drifted, and decided to tell all.

"There are two new girls coming to Hogwarts!" Dean's smile grew, as did Seamus's, they looked from Ron to Hermione, who had both looked up, with bored expressions. New students were always expected. First years came every year, by the dozens, there was no need for so much excitement.

"Well, yeah. There's about two dozen new first years, a year. What's so special about just two of them?" Ron was about to pop another bean into his mouth, but after examining it, decided not to, the risk was too great for him. Dean and Seamus sighed heavily.

"Well, first of all, they aren't first years. They're joining us for their sixth year. Secondly, their Yankee girls! You know, from America and all." Seamus waited to see if his news struck something more, and it had. Hermione dropped her book, as well as her jaw, and Ron's flavored beans were now on the floor, each rolled around as the train bounced around. Hermione spoke first.

"These girls are going to be sixth years with us?" She looked around frantically. "But, that makes no sense. What about the five years they missed?" She looked to Harry, who still did not look anywhere near them, but kept his eyes on the scenery, she then looked to Ron, who nodded in agreement with her, even though Ron wasn't as smart as Hermione, he knew that new students were always first years, nothing more.

"They're transferring from a wizarding school in America. Some school named after an American wizard, named Salem, I guess." Dean looked to Seamus, questioningly, who shrugged in reply. Ron still looked confused.

"Wait," Ron looked to Dean and Seamus, then to Hermione. "America has Wizarding schools?" Hermione sighed in exasperation, as Dean and Seamus chuckled. Ron asked the stupidest question he could have, nothing to do with the girls. Hermione shot them a nasty look, and the boys quieted down and gave her an audience to explain to Ron.

"Of course, Ron. Not all wizards are from Europe." She closed her book and pulled out another. _Schools across the world_ and opened to the first few pages. "America actually has two schools. One for each of it's coasts. But, it's sort of odd. The one on the east cost, is an all girls school, and on the west, all boys." Hermione raised an eyebrow, and read from the book, "_'American Merlin's school for Wizards located im California, is the only Male wizarding school in all of America. Across the country, in Massachusetts, Salem's School for Witchcraft, is it's gender opposite. Though, both schools were built in the same year, Salem's school has become the dominate. In recent times, it is being decided on whether or not, it should be a co educational school.'_" Hermione stopped and studied the page, without another word, she read this book to herself, and ignored the other in the compartment with her. Ron shrugged and cleared his throat.

"All males school? Yikes, imagine that. No girls around." Ron thought for a moment. "Must be kind of nice." Hermione, looked over her book, gave Ron the dirtiest look she could muster, and now, Harry's green eyes turned toward everyone in the compartment.

"And, we should care, why?" Harry looked at Dean and Seamus, with no expression, and no tone. They squirmed under his eyes, which showed his contempt for the topic and for being interrupted in his thoughts, until Dean spoke nervously.

"We're just telling everyone." Dean cleared his throat and elbowed Seamus, who jumped. They both looked toward one another in a nervous manner.

"Or, well, everyone in Griffyndor. Since we're hoping they'll be in our house..." Slowly they began to back out of the room as they saw Harry's eyes narrow.

"Well, next time, narrow down the list to those who would care." Dean and Seamus nodded to Harry and left the compartment as fast as they could. Everyone in the wizarding world knew what had happened last year, how they fought Voldemort in the Ministry of Magic, and Sirius. Now people knew he was innocent, but what did that matter? He was dead now, he was free the moment he fell behind the veil. Harry stopped for a moment and thought to himself. What was that veil? And why, after Sirius fell behind it, was he suddenly gone? Harry could still remember his face, as a spell from Bellatrix Lestrange had hit him. His happy expression changed to one of nothing, his eyes that were once full of life glazed over, and then, he was gone. Forever, but what could do that? What kind of magic is that? Harry turned once again to the window.

"Harry.."Hermione was behind him, her hand on his shoulder. "Ron and I have prefect duty right now...We'll be back soon." Her voice was soothing, but it did nothing to calm the fires in his heart, or the tears in his eyes.

"Right, then. Maybe I'll see you later." His voice was cold yet at the same time, on the brink of tears. Ron stood and looked at the back of Harry's head, in the hope that he could understand what was going on in Harry's mind.

"I'll stay." Ron meant what he said, and it would have touched Harry, but Harry knew he couldn't stay, so these words meant nothing to him, and caused no comfort.

"We can't stay, Ron. But we can hurry back." Hermione's hand left Harry's shoulder, and she sat next to him, he could feel her breathe on the back of his neck, which only irritated him more. "Harry, please don't blame yourself for what happened. It's not your fault." As Hermione spoke these words of sympathy, and encouragement, Harry grew angry at her. For that moment, he hated Hermione.

"Not my fault?" Harry's green eyes, the eyes of his mother, were blazed with fury. "Who's fault is it then? Not mine, even though I went to the Ministry. It was _me_ Sirius had meant to save. He come to protect me, and now.."Harry turned away from Hermione with tearful eyes. All the pain of his loss came back to him at full speed. He looked back out the window. "Now, all of my family, is gone." Nothing more was said, Hermione and Ron, knew they could do nothing to mend Harry's broken heart, and they left to carry out their prefect duty. Harry returned to his spot, where he had hope Sirius or his father had once sat down in, and watched the scenes go by.

The Hogwarts express was pulling in quickly to it's destination, Harry, already in his robes, continued to just watch out the window, he didn't even notice that Hermione and Ron had reentered, as they talked quietly amongst themselves. The train began to slow down and halted at the platform for students to get off the train. The train lurched forward with a loud almost squeak of a noise, the doors had opened and students everywhere began to take their trunks from the overhead storage. The once quiet train was a raucous of noise and confusion while the students searched for their belongings. While students filed off of the train in a frenzy, Harry, Ron, and Hermione lingered in the back to avoid being shoved off of the train by the mass of students, they made it with little problems. When Harry had stepped off the train and stood on the platform, a few lost first years, and even more glanced toward him, though their eyes burned through Harry's skull so far, when he had stepped off the train, it seemed that maybe things would be easier. The ride had tortured Harry's thoughts, with questions of if Sirius had sat where he. It wasn't until Harry had taken his first steps on the hard ground, did he run into trouble, almost instantly as he waked toward the carriages to take them to the school, Draco Malfoy, and his Slytherin goons, had bumped into him. Draco Malfoy was a tall scrawny boy, but made up for it with his large side kicks, Crabbe and Goyle. Draco's hair was almost a bleached blonde slicked back , and had ice blue eyes, his features were delicate but dark in nature. His goons carried dark features of brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Watch it!" Malfoy spat at Harry, as if he spat out a poison. Harry, in no mood to play with Draco, decided to act as if whatever Draco was going, was of interest to him.

"Why in such a rush, Draco? Afraid Voldemort might kill you if you're walking within five feet of me?" At the name of the Dark Lord, Voldemort, everyone except Harry had made some kind of wince, even Draco had done so. Though, Harry figured Draco wasn't one of the Dark Lord's favorites right now, due to the fact Lucius was in Azkaban, Harry figured he rooted for the evil team. Malfoy sneered at Harry the moment he relaxed, and decided to play along.

"In case you didn't know, two new girls are here. Just want to make them feel...welcomed." Malfoy gave a dirty smirk, and looked to Hermione, who groaned in disgust. Malfoy returned the look,. "Later mud-blood, and mud-blood lovers." Harry reached to pull out his wand, but before he could, a large body stood in his way, and blocking all the light. For a moment, Harry wasn't sure what this large figure was, and a part of him didn't care. It wasn't Sirius. Though he didn't care, Harry looked up to see, what normally to him was a happy face, the face of the Groundskeeper/Care of Magical Creatures Professor - Hagrid.

"'Arry!" Hagrid's horribly strong accent boomed over all the loud noise as he patted Harry's shoulder affectionately, and almost knocked Harry to the grounds. Draco growled and rammed his shoulder into Harry's available shoulder, and whispered with hate.

"You're lucky he showed up, Potter." Draco quickly walked off with his goons, Harry rolled his eyes as he watched the three walk through the crowds, Grabbe and Goyle pushing first years and such out of their way. It would be great if Harry could just pull out his wand and give Draco what he deserved, but with all the other students around, and not to mention teachers, Harry knew he couldn't. Harry sighed in disappointment and looked up to Hagrid, who still beamed down at him, through his thick beard

"Hey Hagrid." Harry said not too enthusiastically. Ron and Hermione flashed Harry a look of sympathy, he had never been this way toward Hagrid before. Harry and Hagrid had always been best of friends, ever since Hagrid was sent to pick Harry up, when he was 11, to come to Hogwarts. It was always a highlight for Harry to see Hagrid. But now, Harry seemed cold toward Hagrid, who didn't seem to notice.

"'ello Ron, Hermione. How was yeh summers?" Hargid, oddly enough, glowed with excitement and anticipation. He always had a happy disposition to him, but for some reason, Hagrid's beading eyes glittered and his smile showed more teeth than Ron knew a person could have.

"All right." Ron sighed and began to look around as if in search of something more interesting, Harry seemed as bored as he was and followed suit, but Hermione smiled wildly at their giant friend.

"It was good, Hagrid. How about yours?" Hermione held her smile to show a faint bit of interest, Hagrid smiled and nodded. Hermione could not ever be rude to Hagrid, he had done so many nice things for them, and they enjoyed his company more than any. She had to make up for Ron and Harry's attitudes at the moment.

"It was great. Got a lot of new ideas for the class." That was probably why Hagrid's beading eyes shined through all the hair on his face. New, exciting, and extremely dangerous creatures was probably what Hagrid brought back this year, every year it was something new. Except last year it got Hagrid fired...so what was he doing back? Then it clicked. Dumbledore. He's back, so of course, was Hagrid. Harry looked around, not too interested in the current conversation, until Hagrid's large hand slapped Harry's back, sending him back to reality. "How about you, 'Arry? How was yeh summer?" Harry put on a fake smile, fake apparently to anyone but Hagrid.

"Oh, it was just great." Harry sighed at the end of his sarcastic remark and thought Hagrid would get the point. But, Hagrid must have missed the sarcasm, because he still smiled wildly. For a moment, Harry was tempted to explain to Hagrid the true meaning of his words, but as interrupted by Hermione, who stood further from Hagrid than anyone else.

"Hagrid, who are those girls over there?" Hermione nodded her head toward two girls, who stood alone, and looked around rather curiously. They definitely stuck out in the crowd of black velvet cloaks, due to the fact that they were the only ones on the platform not wearing the required robes. Instead, they wore their own clothes. One girl, with brown banana curled hair, wore tight fitting boot cut jeans that hugged her slender, yet curved body, and a fitted black tee. From a distance, the girl looked to be about 5'5, but upon closer inspection, she had been wearing a pair of black suede stiletto boots with fur outlining the edges. The other girl with straight blonde hair pulled back in a white headband wore black capris, that fit close, a white polo shirt that perfectly hugged to her small frame with black kitten heels. Ron side stepped Hagrid's large body out of his way and began to look around furiously.

"Who? Where?" Ron jumped directly behind Hermione and looked straight ahead. "Whoa. Blimey, Hagrid. Who _are_ they?" Ron's face dropped into one of amazement, which caused Harry to become curious, he then stood right next to Ron, not behind because they were the same height now. Harry looked straight ahead at the girls, who looked around at all the new students. For a moment, they looked overwhelmed by all the bodies that moved about them, but in an instance they looked bored and began to talk amongst one other. Harry could see the brunettes body slouch and sighed heavily as she looked around until her attention was brought to three bodies approaching them, Malfoy and his goons. Harry began to grind his teeth in annoyance at the sight of this and looked at them in pure hatred. Draco held out a hand to the brunette girl, who just smiled and nodded, probably just being friendly. Then he held out a hand to the blonde one who coughed lightly and smiled sweetly. Harry hadn't even noticed he was staring until he felt a sharp poke in his back. Hermione.

"Why are you just staring at her?" Hermione's voice sounded angry as she also jabbed a finger in Ron's back, who jumped forward with a yelp. Hermione stood a full foot shorter than the boys, which made it easier for her to jab them in the right spot of their backs to get their attention.

"Ow, Hermione. What was that for?" Ron rubbed the spot where she had stabbed him and shook his head. Hermione stomped her foot and crossed her arms.

"Why are you staring at them, I asked." Hermione tossed her hair over her shoulders. Over the years, her hair had grown into itself and instead of a mess of hair, it was waved into a mix of curls and straight hair. Ron shrugged.

"They're just so..." Ron turned his attention back to the girls, who were in dire need to be rescued from Draco and his goons, but locked his attention on the blonde girl, with a dreamy gaze. Harry also looked back to the girl with brown hair and felt a wave of euphoria. His scar even began to tickle slightly, but he made no motion to touch it, because Hermione would panic.

"Yeah, she really is." Both boys said nothing after that. They just continued to stare off at the unknown girls. Hermione became increasingly annoyed with their behavior and turned to Hagrid, who was smiling fondly down at the three of them.

"Hagrid, shouldn't you be getting back to that girls over there? I'm sure they doesn't know where they are going, and I don't think Draco Malfoy is someone either of them should get involved with." Hermione smirked as Hagrid looked over at the girls, in a forgetful manner.

"Oh, yeh right." Hagrid turned quickly to where the girls stood and waved to the three standing behind him, his large hand waved in the air as his large body made way to the girls, students dodge his large body and continued on their way. Hermione smiled triumphantly when Ron and Harry took their last glances at the unknown girls, who looked over to Hagrid and smiled warmly.

"Come on, you two." Hermione grabbed Ron and Harry's elbows and gave them a gentle tugged before she let go, in the hopes they were following her. For a moment, neither boy moved until the anonymous girls began to move away into the crowd with Hagrid. They sighed heavily, and began their walk to the large carriages that would take them to Hogwarts. Harry looked around to see his fellow students climbing into the large black carriages dragged by the invisible to everyone but a few, thestrals. These are large winged-horse like animals that are invisible unless you have had a near death experience. Harry looked into the eyes of the animals and sighed heavily, he hated the animal now. Harry walked toward the step into the carriage and looked around him. Students everywhere laughed and spoke happily, Harry couldn't help but hate every single one of them. What right did they have to feel any kind of enjoyment when Harry couldn't? Harry unwillingly climbed into the carriage with Hermione and Ron. Both watched his every step with concern while Harry sighed in exasperation and locked eyes with the two.

"What?" Harry sat down quickly and looked straight ahead. At that moment, he couldn't deal with their concerned glances of judging love. Harry just needed to look out at the black lake, and be by himself. No, not by himself, with the pain of knowing Sirius was never going to walk through the halls of Hogwarts a free man, like he had told Harry he wanted to, three years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of these characters, except for the two new American girls. I merely have created my own plot over an already existed story (der).**

* * *

**1926 - Thank you for the comment, I'll try and keep the story coming.**

**As for the other's who have read the story, please comment. Good or bad, I would very much appreciate it. Thank you.**

* * *

The Hogwarts express was pulling in quickly to it's destination, Harry, already in his robes, continued to just watch out the window, he didn't even notice that Hermione and Ron had reentered, as they talked quietly amongst themselves. The train began to slow down and halted at the platform for students to get off the train. The train lurched forward with a loud almost squeak of a noise, the doors had opened and students everywhere began to take their trunks from the overhead storage. The once quiet train was a raucous of noise and confusion while the students searched for their belongings. While students filed off of the train in a frenzy, Harry, Ron, and Hermione lingered in the back to avoid being shoved off of the train by the mass of students, they made it with little problems. When Harry had stepped off the train and stood on the platform, a few lost first years, and even more glanced toward him, though their eyes burned through Harry's skull so far, when he had stepped off the train, it seemed that maybe things would be easier. The ride had tortured Harry's thoughts, with questions of if Sirius had sat where he. It wasn't until Harry had taken his first steps on the hard ground, did he run into trouble, almost instantly as he waked toward the carriages to take them to the school, Draco Malfoy, and his Slytherin goons, had bumped into him. Draco Malfoy was a tall scrawny boy, but made up for it with his large side kicks, Crabbe and Goyle. Draco's hair was almost a bleached blonde slicked back , and had ice blue eyes, his features were delicate but dark in nature. His goons carried dark features of brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Watch it!" Malfoy spat at Harry, as if he spat out a poison. Harry, in no mood to play with Draco, decided to act as if whatever Draco was going, was of interest to him.

"Why in such a rush, Draco? Afraid Voldemort might kill you if you're walking within five feet of me?" At the name of the Dark Lord, Voldemort, everyone except Harry had made some kind of wince, even Draco had done so. Though, Harry figured Draco wasn't one of the Dark Lord's favorites right now, due to the fact Lucius was in Azkaban, Harry figured he rooted for the evil team. Malfoy sneered at Harry the moment he relaxed, and decided to play along.

"In case you didn't know, two new girls are here. Just want to make them feel...welcomed." Malfoy gave a dirty smirk, and looked to Hermione, who groaned in disgust. Malfoy returned the look,. "Later mud-blood, and mud-blood lovers." Harry reached to pull out his wand, but before he could, a large body stood in his way, and blocking all the light. For a moment, Harry wasn't sure what this large figure was, and a part of him didn't care. It wasn't Sirius. Though he didn't care, Harry looked up to see, what normally to him was a happy face, the face of the Groundskeeper/Care of Magical Creatures Professor - Hagrid.

"'Arry!" Hagrid's horribly strong accent boomed over all the loud noise as he patted Harry's shoulder affectionately, and almost knocked Harry to the grounds. Draco growled and rammed his shoulder into Harry's available shoulder, and whispered with hate.

"You're lucky he showed up, Potter." Draco quickly walked off with his goons, Harry rolled his eyes as he watched the three walk through the crowds, Grabbe and Goyle pushing first years and such out of their way. It would be great if Harry could just pull out his wand and give Draco what he deserved, but with all the other students around, and not to mention teachers, Harry knew he couldn't. Harry sighed in disappointment and looked up to Hagrid, who still beamed down at him, through his thick beard

"Hey Hagrid." Harry said not too enthusiastically. Ron and Hermione flashed Harry a look of sympathy, he had never been this way toward Hagrid before. Harry and Hagrid had always been best of friends, ever since Hagrid was sent to pick Harry up, when he was 11, to come to Hogwarts. It was always a highlight for Harry to see Hagrid. But now, Harry seemed cold toward Hagrid, who didn't seem to notice.

"'ello Ron, Hermione. How was yeh summers?" Hargid, oddly enough, glowed with excitement and anticipation. He always had a happy disposition to him, but for some reason, Hagrid's beading eyes glittered and his smile showed more teeth than Ron knew a person could have.

"All right." Ron sighed and began to look around as if in search of something more interesting, Harry seemed as bored as he was and followed suit, but Hermione smiled wildly at their giant friend.

"It was good, Hagrid. How about yours?" Hermione held her smile to show a faint bit of interest, Hagrid smiled and nodded. Hermione could not ever be rude to Hagrid, he had done so many nice things for them, and they enjoyed his company more than any. She had to make up for Ron and Harry's attitudes at the moment.

"It was great. Got a lot of new ideas for the class." That was probably why Hagrid's beading eyes shined through all the hair on his face. New, exciting, and extremely dangerous creatures was probably what Hagrid brought back this year, every year it was something new. Except last year it got Hagrid fired...so what was he doing back? Then it clicked. Dumbledore. He's back, so of course, was Hagrid. Harry looked around, not too interested in the current conversation, until Hagrid's large hand slapped Harry's back, sending him back to reality. "How about you, 'Arry? How was yeh summer?" Harry put on a fake smile, fake apparently to anyone but Hagrid.

"Oh, it was just great." Harry sighed at the end of his sarcastic remark and thought Hagrid would get the point. But, Hagrid must have missed the sarcasm, because he still smiled wildly. For a moment, Harry was tempted to explain to Hagrid the true meaning of his words, but as interrupted by Hermione, who stood further from Hagrid than anyone else.

"Hagrid, who are those girls over there?" Hermione nodded her head toward two girls, who stood alone, and looked around rather curiously. They definitely stuck out in the crowd of black velvet cloaks, due to the fact that they were the only ones on the platform not wearing the required robes. Instead, they wore their own clothes. One girl, with brown banana curled hair, wore tight fitting boot cut jeans that hugged her slender, yet curved body, and a fitted black tee. From a distance, the girl looked to be about 5'5, but upon closer inspection, she had been wearing a pair of black suede stiletto boots with fur outlining the edges. The other girl with straight blonde hair pulled back in a white headband wore black capris, that fit close, a white polo shirt that perfectly hugged to her small frame with black kitten heels. Ron side stepped Hagrid's large body out of his way and began to look around furiously.

"Who? Where?" Ron jumped directly behind Hermione and looked straight ahead. "Whoa. Blimey, Hagrid. Who _are_ they?" Ron's face dropped into one of amazement, which caused Harry to become curious, he then stood right next to Ron, not behind because they were the same height now. Harry looked straight ahead at the girls, who looked around at all the new students. For a moment, they looked overwhelmed by all the bodies that moved about them, but in an instance they looked bored and began to talk amongst one other. Harry could see the brunettes body slouch and sighed heavily as she looked around until her attention was brought to three bodies approaching them, Malfoy and his goons. Harry began to grind his teeth in annoyance at the sight of this and looked at them in pure hatred. Draco held out a hand to the brunette girl, who just smiled and nodded, probably just being friendly. Then he held out a hand to the blonde one who coughed lightly and smiled sweetly. Harry hadn't even noticed he was staring until he felt a sharp poke in his back. Hermione.

"Why are you just staring at her?" Hermione's voice sounded angry as she also jabbed a finger in Ron's back, who jumped forward with a yelp. Hermione stood a full foot shorter than the boys, which made it easier for her to jab them in the right spot of their backs to get their attention.

"Ow, Hermione. What was that for?" Ron rubbed the spot where she had stabbed him and shook his head. Hermione stomped her foot and crossed her arms.

"Why are you staring at them, I asked." Hermione tossed her hair over her shoulders. Over the years, her hair had grown into itself and instead of a mess of hair, it was waved into a mix of curls and straight hair. Ron shrugged.

"They're just so..." Ron turned his attention back to the girls, who were in dire need to be rescued from Draco and his goons, but locked his attention on the blonde girl, with a dreamy gaze. Harry also looked back to the girl with brown hair and felt a wave of euphoria. His scar even began to tickle slightly, but he made no motion to touch it, because Hermione would panic.

"Yeah, she really is." Both boys said nothing after that. They just continued to stare off at the unknown girls. Hermione became increasingly annoyed with their behavior and turned to Hagrid, who was smiling fondly down at the three of them.

"Hagrid, shouldn't you be getting back to that girls over there? I'm sure they doesn't know where they are going, and I don't think Draco Malfoy is someone either of them should get involved with." Hermione smirked as Hagrid looked over at the girls, in a forgetful manner.

"Oh, yeh right." Hagrid turned quickly to where the girls stood and waved to the three standing behind him, his large hand waved in the air as his large body made way to the girls, students dodge his large body and continued on their way. Hermione smiled triumphantly when Ron and Harry took their last glances at the unknown girls, who looked over to Hagrid and smiled warmly.

"Come on, you two." Hermione grabbed Ron and Harry's elbows and gave them a gentle tugged before she let go, in the hopes they were following her. For a moment, neither boy moved until the anonymous girls began to move away into the crowd with Hagrid. They sighed heavily, and began their walk to the large carriages that would take them to Hogwarts. Harry looked around to see his fellow students climbing into the large black carriages dragged by the invisible to everyone but a few, thestrals. These are large winged-horse like animals that are invisible unless you have had a near death experience. Harry looked into the eyes of the animals and sighed heavily, he hated the animal now. Harry walked toward the step into the carriage and looked around him. Students everywhere laughed and spoke happily, Harry couldn't help but hate every single one of them. What right did they have to feel any kind of enjoyment when Harry couldn't? Harry unwillingly climbed into the carriage with Hermione and Ron. Both watched his every step with concern while Harry sighed in exasperation and locked eyes with the two.

"What?" Harry sat down quickly and looked straight ahead. At that moment, he couldn't deal with their concerned glances of judging love. Harry just needed to look out at the black lake, and be by himself. No, not by himself, with the pain of knowing Sirius was never going to walk through the halls of Hogwarts a free man, like he had told Harry he wanted to, three years ago.

It didn't take long for the carriages to reach the large oak doors of Hogwarts, a large beautifully decorated castle. The ride seemed, to Harry, to be mere seconds, as they passed the large black lake, where the first years sat in boats and sailed to the front door, in which he once had to swim in to save Ron, for the Triwizard Cup, another thing Harry had no control over. The night sky was lit up by stars in every direction, a beautiful sight. Harry looked around, but couldn't see the faces of anyone in the carriages next to him in the night, but he again felt a sudden wave of comfort. They had reached the doors, and Ron had helped Harry out of the carriage, and the large crowd of students which led him into the Great Hall and to the Gryffindor table, everything was business as usual. Students talked to those who they had not seen since June wildly with stories of their summers. Everyone smiled, laughed, and talked with their best friends. Harry walked past all the tables and his heart burned with hate for every happen sound that came out of their mouths. Ron and Hermione directed Harry toward the Griffyndor table, next to Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, and Luna Lovegood, one of their companions from last year. Dean and Seamus each took a seat across from Ron and Hermione and looked toward Harry apologetically, but were too afraid to say a word. Harry only looked at their expressions and looked away, he didn't understand why they were sorry, was it their fault Sirius was dead? Harry rolled his eyes and looked up toward where Dumbledore stood at his podium as he waited for silence, all the professors took their seats except for Hagrid, who stood near a door that came off the teachers table, but this time there was a new face amongst them. A pale man, much younger than any of the other teachers, with very chiseled features, and bleached white hair and blue eyes. He had to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Harry thought, since no one else was knew up there and Umbridge was gone. The girls around Harry had started to notice the new teacher, even Hermione was in the conversation with Lavender Brown, another sixth year.

"He sure is handsome, isn't he?" Lavender whispered to Hermione , who blushed lightly and nodded in agreement. Hermione and Lavender never really got along, Hermione was a brain and Lavender was just a regular girl, but they seemed to bond over the new teacher. Ron narrowed his eyes at the man that sat next to Snape, and hissed to Hermione, who stared dreamily to the new teacher.

"Pay attention for a minute, would you? Dumbledore is about to speak." Hermione only gave Ron an annoyed look, but he was right. The new first years had been sorted into their houses while Lavender and Hermione admired the new teacher and Dumbledore had risen from his seat, he now stood at his podium. The entire hall quieted down as Dumbledore's half moon spectacles surveyed the room.

"Welcome, welcome all. Today is the beginning of a new year, with new beginnings." Dumbledore to a pause for the students to grasp what he meant. "I mean not only my new beginning as headmaster, once again, but to the new beginnings of new students and staff members." The room went up into applause, and Dumbledore allowed this for a moment, but quickly raised his hand for silence again. "To my right, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor..Masters." Girls in the room rose and clapped their hands wildly for the new teacher, while the boys clapped unwillingly. Many girls cooed as the man rose with a smile and waved to the students. He wore a long black leather trench coat, that looked as if it had seen better days, a black shirt, pants, and boots. It was as if he knew no other colors, Ron scoffed.

"Professor Masters, what kind of name is that? A name for a git, I tell you." Harry shrugged as Ron spoke, he only half listened to what was being said by his best friend, instead, he began to look for something else more interesting than the new teacher, or more specifically, someone else. The room had grown silent again as Dumbledore raised his hand and Professor Masters sat down in his seat next to the disgruntled Snape.

"And, I would also like to introduce some new students into the Sixth Year, many of you have already heard of this news, so I am not shocked to see no surprise amongst the room." Dumbledore turned toward Hagrid, smiled boldly and nodded to Dumbledore. Harry wasn't sure what was going on, but his eyes followed Hagrid's motion as he opened a door and the two girls had come out. Ron gasped as well as every other male in the hall as the girls came out with a smirk at the sight of the boys who drooled over their presence. The blonde elbowed the brunette in her ribs slightly and nodded in the direction of the new Professor, which caused the brunette to light up with a smile. Professor Masters looked toward the girls to see the brunette smile, he winked in her direction and smiled fondly at her before looking forward again. Harry's pulse sped up as he felt enraged by the actions of the teacher and wanted to knock him on the floor, Ron was right, he was a git and Harry was not looking forward to his class. The girls stepped closer toward Dumbledore, who motioned them to a small table that came off of the Griffyndor table and faced the opposite way the other large oak tables had, but before they had stepped down, Dumbledore held them at his side. "This young lady is Calista Leridd." Dumbledore pushed forward the blonde girl with the green-blue eyes toward the table, and she smiled and waved to the entire hall, who only looked back in amazement. "And this young girl.." Dumbledore began to speak, but the Great Halls enchanted ceiling that had only seconds ago showed a perfectly clear night sky, turned to a threatening storm cloud. "This is Ledell Dedlier." The clouds clapped lightening and rain began to fall from the clouds, but not from the ceiling. The brunette gave the ceiling a dirty look as Dumbledore pushed her forward toward the table her companion was now seated, giving the ceiling an equally dirty look. As Ledell joined Calista they shrugged and turned their attention back to Dumbledore, who raised his arms and the food magically appeared on the table.

Harry listened as those around him spoke of their summer vacations and their amazing trips to some of the worlds' most exotic locations. He sighed heavily to himself as he reflected on his own summer. There was no enchanted snow covered hill tops or white sandy beaches, there was only himself in his bedroom at 4 Privet Drive, with the Dursley's, his only remaining family. Harry had not received one letter from Ron or Hermione all summer, not that he would have read them, he just wondered why he never received such things. Harry's eyes traveled along the Gryffindor table to the faces he had come to know over the past six years, none looked how they had years ago when they themselves were being sorted. It baffled Harry that so many things could change over the course of six years. Even things that seemed would stay the same forever would dramatically change. These thoughts whirled around in Harry's mind as he looked up and down the table until his eyes flew over to Ledell and Calista, both looking at the desserts in front of them with a disgusted glare. They were probably used to things much more American, but that would change, soon enough. Harry had been looking at the girls for some time and noticed that they weren't nervous to be here. Instead, they seemed to be in a world all on their own, talking amongst one another and playing with their food. Harry couldn't help but watch them and before he knew it, dinner was over and the students were all filing back up into their common rooms. Ron and Hermione took lead of the Gryffindors by standing at the ends of the table, getting the students attention, and heading out the large doors after Hufflepuff.

The ever changing stairwell hadn't caused any problems for Harry, Hermione, and Ron since they were first years, the trick was to be patient and you'd get to where you'd have to go. Harry walked beside Ron up the stairs and could hear the gasps of the first years in all their excitement. Harry turned his attention behind him to look one of these first years' expressions, but caught something far more interesting. Ledell and Calista were climbing the staircase across from them, not too impressed with the moving stairs. Harry wondered where the girls would be staying, since they had not be sorted and his curiosity took control of him. Harry separated from the Gryffindor students and followed in the footsteps of the two girls, up a staircase that Harry himself had never used before. It looked as if it led to another section off of the third level. Harry snuck up quietly behind them, so as to understand where these two girls were going, but a hand grabbed onto his shoulder before he made it up the stairs. The hand grasped tightly onto his shoulder and for a moment, Harry was ready to attack whatever it was grabbing him, but a voice emerged before he grabbed his wand.

"Harry, where you going?" Hermione's brown eyes darted from Harry to the ascending girls. She took her hand from his shoulder and placed it onto her small hips. "Harry.." She shook her head, waving her formally bushy hair around her face. Harry couldn't help but feel a little ashamed, but also angered at his plans being foiled. Hermione linked arms with Harry and led him to the Gryffindor portrait hole of the fat woman, who at the moment was dancing by herself. "Why were you following them, Harry?"

Why was Harry following them? He didn't know, honestly. Something in his gut told him that he had to be extra careful of who came into the school. "I don't know, Hermione. I was just curious as to where they're going." Harry was about to climb into the portrait hole, but Hermione took his shoulder, her expression was solemn.

"Harry, just stay away from those girls, all right?" Harry raised his thick black eyebrow to Hermione, who tucked a loose curl behind her ear. "You have a lot more things to be worried about than girls. Try classes for one." Hermione stepped into the portrait hole and that was the end of their conversation. Harry couldn't explain why, but Hermione's words sent a fire through his body. The most important thing he had to worry about was school? What was Hermione thinking? Had she forgotten about Voldemort, or any of it? He sure didn't.

For the rest of the night, Harry sat along in his usual red plush chair, staring into the fire. He began to feel guilty about having such a short temper with everyone he came into contact with. They didn't deserve it, they were all being nothing but normal with him, and that was what Harry wanted. He stared into the fire until the last ember burned, and the last student went up to bed. Part of Harry had hoped that Sirius's face would appear from the flames and tell him the last three months were nothing but a nightmare, and that Harry would see Sirius again during Christmas break. But no, there would be no Sirius to comfort him, and Harry began to slowly accept that as he stared at the coals. He sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy black hair. His thoughts feel from Sirius and turned to the mystery of the girls. Why were the suddenly at Hogwarts? Why were they not sorted? And why were the hidden from the rest of the students? The questions were impossible to answer for Harry and son enough, he fell asleep in his chair, feeling less angry at the world but not like himself. It was a new Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of these characters, except for the two new American girls. I merely have created my own plot over an already existed story (der).**

* * *

**Patrick McClellan - Thank you for reviewing. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

** Anyone else enjoying the story? Even if you're not, review! If you like it, and want more reviews actually inspire me to write. So, please work on it. Thank you.**

* * *

Harry stood at the center of an empty, circular, stone room, his school cloak swayed with a breeze that Harry himself could not feel. The room was almost pitch black, but the ceiling had a crescent moon shape missing from it, and lit one corner of the room with moon light. Harry stepped forward slightly until he heard a lullaby being hummed from behind the moonlight. Harry stopped quickly to see a shadowed figure coming out from the shadows. It was Voldemort, as he was the last time Harry had seen him, a flat snakelike face with blood red eyes. Harry's heart stopped momentarily as he slowly reached for his wand to find it not in it's usual pocket, with no weapon and seemingly no escape, Harry pressed his back against the wall furthest from the light and stared at Voldemort, hoping he would not be seen.

Voldemort looked on at Harry with a mischievous smile as he raised his head, which caused his thick black cloak to open up. Harry could not believe his eyes as he stood against the walls, eyes glued to Voldemort, who was holding a small child's skeleton in his arms, and holding another by the hand. His snake like scarlet eyes looked down at each of the children's skeletons, his flat face held onto that smirk as crushed each of the children's gray bones into dust. Harry's heart race sped up in his ears as he heard a woman scream, but this time, it wasn't the scream of his mother that he had some so used to hearing in the presence of the Dark Lord, it was the scream of someone else. Harry closed his eyes, in the hopes to drown out the screaming behind him, and kept them closed, until he felt a hand grip his shoulder and shake him down. Harry opened his eyes quickly, ready to jump the fiend who had grabbed him, only to see Ron standing in front of him.

"Harry, wake up." Ron's now short flaming hair gave his face a more narrow look to it, but the red hairs growing from his chin led one to believe he was almost an adult. Ron stood to his full height over the red plush chair still staring down at Harry. "You overslept, we have to go to potions, with Snape." The name gave Harry a quiver down his spine and he shook his head to wake up, his shaggy black hair rubbed against his face.

"We have Snape first in the day?" Harry took off his rounded glasses and rubbed his eyes of drowsiness. A quick stretch and a yawn gave Harry the quick energy he needed to get out of the chair and get ready. Ron nodded and looked down at their schedule sheet.

"Yeah, we got double Potions, Divination, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and finally Herbology." Ron read off of each of the boys class schedules and sighed heavily. "Except while you take Herbology, I'll be in history of magic." Ron scratched his ear and looked around. "Where's Hermione?" Harry looked in the direction of the girls' dormitory and shrugged.

"I'm not sure." Harry ran up the stair case to the boys' dormitory until he reached the room and saw his large trunk already at the foot of his bed, opened and ready to go. Harry changed his clothing and threw on a clean black cloak with the Griffyndor logo over the heart. After changing swiftly he grabbed a few books and ran back down the stairs just in time to catch Ron as he exited the portrait hole. The fat lady waved as they left.

"Have a nice day boys!" Her large hand waved violently in their direction, which they ignored purposely by acting as if there was a pressing matter they had to attend to, other than getting to Snape's class on time.

Ron and Harry had made it just in time to class. The heavy wooden dungeon door with black metal hands stood wide open, admitting students into it's dark, dank room in which their potions class would be held. Harry and Ron looked around intently to see which house they shared this class with, and were surprised to see people from Hufflepuff and Slytherin in the class room. The tables were nearly full, but over the heads of the Hufflepuff girls, Ron caught Hermione's hand, raised high over her wavy brown hair, which was pulled back into a bun. Harry followed Ron as he shoved his way to the table with Hermione and took their seats. People began to take their seats slowly and the murmur of their voices began to subside all in good timing, because the moment everyone had been seated with their materials ready, Professor Snape entered the dungeon. Professor Snape held his usual scowl as he walked in from the dungeon door, his greasy, black, shoulder length hair only accentuated his long, crooked noise. He was not a handsome man, who would ever think he was, would have to be insane. Snape in all honesty, hated Harry Potter and all other Gryffindors, and that was why they feared his class. Snape reached the front of the class and looked around at all the faces, directly staring at Harry, his beady black eyes filling with hate. He cleared his throat.

"Open to page twelve of your books." Students ruffled their books and scrolls around until they had managed to open to the page, which at the very top of the page read Draught of living death. Snape continued. "Everyone pick up a cauldron and the ingredients you need. In five minutes, I will come around and see who has accomplished the task correctly." His voice echoed through the back of the walls and everyone nodded as the rose to pick up their supplies.

Harry had volunteered to pick up the ingredients for himself, Ron, and Hermione, as he was reaching for a cauldron he felt someone shove into him. Harry turned around quickly to see a tall, scrawny young boy with bleached blonde hair and piercing cold, gray eyes that were contorted by an evil grin that swept across his think face. Harry rolled his eyes, took a cauldron, and on his way back to the table, shoved Draco into his two larger goons, not bothering to look back at the damage he inflicted. After returning to the table, Hermione inspected all their ingredients and looked over her book.

"We have to do this precisely to get it to come out right." Hermione leaned over her book and began to mumble the instructions to herself, unaware that Harry and Ron were doing no such thing. Ron was fiddling with a sopophorus bean idly as he stared off into nothing, while Harry looked around at the class room, as people prepared their potions, Hermione looked up. "This should be simple. I just need– Ron, stop playing with that."Ron looked up and shrugged, Hermione sighed in aggravation. "Harry, can you cut the valerian roots, while Ron cuts the sopophorus bean." Both boys shrugged and began their task. "I'll do the measurements and get the asphodel and wormwood ready to be infused." Harry had already droned out what Hermione was talking about, because in all honesty, Harry didn't care. He just cut the root into smaller pieces and only picked up Hermione's words when she said something like, "Smaller pieces, Harry."

The class was about half way over when a knock at the dungeon door had boomed through out the room. All the students had paused as the loud noise hit their eardrums after bouncing off the walls, they looked from one another in confusion, as did Snape. Snape rose from his seat in the front of the class, a bit annoyed, and he approached the door. Another knock had been able to be made before Snape had gotten his thin hand on the rusted black handle. His face darkened as he growled under his breath to open the door. The door had opened and Snape's face went from dark to surprised, then to a demanding visage.

"You two..are late." Snape's voice was demanding and yet a little gentle as he spoke to the bodies at the door, which no one could see at the moment. A laugh come after these words as Ledell and Calista entered the room, again not in their Hogwarts cloaks, instead they both wore close fitted jeans and sweatshirts. Calista's hair was pulled into a pony tail behind her head, with thick side bangs over her eyes. Calista spoke as she shrugged, pulling at the left side of her bangs.

"Little jet lagged. Sorry, Uncle Sevy." Uncle who? Every student in the room looked from one another in utter shock at the indication that these two girls were related to Professor Snape. Harry's and Ron's jaws hung from their faces at the words, while other students mumbled to one another. Snape slammed the door shut to quiet the room and pointed to an empty table in the back of the room.

"No excuses, Ms. Leridd." The tiny blonde girl pointed her big blue-green eyes to Snape, like the puppy dog face used by many children. Snape looked as though he were about to soften to her glared until a Hufflepuff girl had let out a low cough. Snape straightened up again and tucked a strand of greasy hair behind his ear. "One warning, do not be late again, or to any other class. If you are, Dumbledore will hear of it." Calista shrugged her shoulders and turned to Ledell.

"Well, I tried." Calista sat down in one of the wooden stool at the table Snape had just pointed to a minute ago. Calista began to mumble some sort of music to herself as she took out her book and a wand. Ledell was still standing and looked at Snape, then to the assignment on a board at the very end of the room. She rolled her eyes.

"Really? That's what we're doing?" Ledell groaned as she threw her book down on the dusk and began to sulk. "I hate potions. Who needs them?" Ledell's now straight brown hair fell into her green eyes and she looked to Calista, who was still singing her song, and smirked. "Wake up and do my potion." Calista raised her eyebrow to Ledell with a smirk.

"As long as you help me out in Defense against the dark arts." Ledell nodded and Calista chuckled. "Good deal." Snape clapped his hands in front of the girls, drawing in their attention, but both looking a bit annoyed at the interruption.

"No, Ledell. Calista will not be doing your potions assignment for you and Calista will have to figure out her classes on her own." Calista opened her thin lips about to protest but Snape placed a hand in front of her. "Potion, now." Both girls looked down defeated and sighed. Snape turned his back to the girls and made his way to his desk only to be stopped by Draco.

"Professor, just so they don't cheat, maybe you'd like me to work with one of them? Possibly Ledell since she isn't sure what she is doing." Snape paused and examined Draco's sly smirk as he looked to Ledell, whose jaw dropped in shock, and before Snape could answer, Ledell hopped out of her seat next to Snape.

"Come on, Uncle Severus.. There is no need for that. Promise." Draco attempted tp rebut this statement, but Ledell continued. "Besides, Draco, right?" Draco nodded, Ledell did also. "Right, Draco, anyways, I don't think your current partner would be too pleased if you ditched her." Pansy Parkinson looked over to Draco and Ledell, with her pug face showing an attempt at being undeniably adorable, but failed. She spoke.

"No, Draco. The Yankee girl Is right, I would not be pleased if you traded partners." Pansy said the word Yankee as if she were spitting out poison from her mouth, which Ledell only looked to Calista in confusion. Calista shrugged and began to cut the valerian root. Snape shook his head.

"Draco, sit back down with Ms. Parkinson, Ledell, back to Calista, and help with her with the potion." Ledell smiled broadly and nodded to Snape, as she turned on her heel wit go back to her table with Calista, her eyes caught Harry's and she stared at him for a moment. Had she seen his scare and wondered if it was really Harry Potter? Harry's hand instinctively moved to his scar, which Hermione had noticed.

"It doesn't hurt, does it, Harry?" Hermione's voice caught Harry's attention for a moment and he turned his head to look at her in confusion.

"What?" He looked to his hand that slid from his forehead. "Oh, no. It doesn't." Hermione raised an eyebrow to Harry and shrugged. Harry knew this was Hermione's way of showing that she didn't very much believe him, but she would let it drop for the time being. Harry took this opportunity to look back to Ledell, who was already sitting in her seat having a conversation with Calista. Ron was also staring.

"You think Calista would shoot me down if I tried talking to her?" Ron spoke as he poured some of his sopophorus bean into the mix as instructed by Hermione. At his question, Hermione had 'accidently' thrown some wormwood at Ron's face, she looked up sheepishly.

"Oh, sorry." Ron scowled and threw his hand through his short red hair in frustration. Hermione sighed. "Ron, she barely knows you and she's new. I don't think she's looking for a special someone." Hermione's eyes traveled to Harry who was looking in the girls' direction with an expression of deep thought. Hermione poked him. "Harry, just stay away from those girls. You don't need anymore trouble in your life." Hermione turned back to the potion and smiled proudly as it was completed. Harry had heard her words but acted as if he hasn't. What was she talking about? What kind of trouble would a girl be in the life of Harry Potter?


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of these characters, except for the two new American girls. I merely have created my own plot over an already existed story (der).**

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated. I have another chapter, if I can get some positive feedback, it'll be up much sooner. This took so long, merely because I have a novel I am working on, I apologize.**

**I know the clothing in the story doesn't fit the fashion for the timeline, I am sorry, wasn't sure what else to have them wear. I will try and tone it down.**

* * *

The remainder of Harry's potions class consisted of Snape yelling at Neville for mixing loveage with the mixture as opposed to the valerian root. The mixture wasn't very dangerous, Snape seemed to be more angry about the fact that Neville was adding ingredients from the Confusing and Befuddlement Draught, the incorrect potion of the day. Harry figured Snape was just angry that he had no other victims for the day, the rest of the class seemed to get through the potion with ease, it wasn't very difficult. The only real trouble Snape received for the day was not potion related. Ledell and Calista seemed as though they were trying to see who could annoy Snape the most with their little spells. Only about ten minutes after they entered the room and began working on their potion, Calista had pointed her wand in the direction of Snape's ingredients cabinet. At first, Ron was the only one to notice that all the ingredients had jumped from out of the cabinet and began dancing around with one another. The entire class got a laugh out of it, except Professor Snape, who only turned to Calista and Ledell, with his one, boney index finger in the air. The girls merely looked around innocently, as if they hadn't even seen the spectacle. Only mere moments after Calista's display, Ledell had decided to bewitch the window shades to open and close in a rhythmic movement. Snape placed two fingers in the direction of the girls, and they laughed hysterically to one another. 

"This is so ridiculous." Hermione fumed as her brown eyes glared over toward the laughing girls. Ron and Harry only shrugged to one another as they suppressed a laugh, because they knew Hermione would only become more angered. She tucked a strand of frizzy brown hair behind her ear and sighed. "Some people are trying to do their work. Instead they play around in one of the most trying classes." She rolled her eyes as the class came to an end. Ron shrugged as he gathered all his stuff together in an almost new backpack.

"Relax, Hermione. They're only trying to have some fun." Ron watched as Hermione groaned in frustration, Ron rolled his eyes and turned to Harry, who watched Calista throw pieces of parchment into a small black purse that she threw around her arm. Hermione threw a hand in the air in aggravation.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you would think that they would want to finish their potion, not play around." Harry followed silently behind Hermione and Ron as they bickered back and forth. He had no real input for the conversation at hand, because he did think that what the girls were doing was funny, but he also could understand Hermione and how she would have rather they save it for another time. Harry paused before he hit the threshold of the dungeon and looked back to Calista and Ledell, who were standing in front of a very angry Snape, attempting to make him smile about their antics. It would be futile and they would receive all the detention Snape could give out.

"Harry, you must have thought it was funny? They must have known how Snape would react. I mean, didn't they call him Uncle?" Ron looked to both Hermione and Harry for conformation on what he already knew, he did it only for emphasis. "Imagine that. Snape, someone who you would think had only ever eaten vomit flavored beans as a kid.." Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow. "Why else would he be so angry?" Hermione shrugged, no way she could argue the point. "He's related to the two Yankee girls?"

"I wonder how that happened. Snape being related to the girls who are from America?" Hermione's face contorted into one Ron knew very well, her 'research in the library' face, but luckily, Ron had Divination with Harry next class.

"We'll look it up later, but Harry and I have to hurry off to Divination. Where you heading?" Ron asked as if he had suspected Hermione to be coming with them, but Harry knew very well that Hermione had hated Divination due to the nature of the class. It wasn't something you could read about in a book, apparently, you had to be 'born with the sight', as Professor Trelawney had put it. Hermione got so angry about that, that she even transferred out of class. Harry wasn't sure where she was now.

"I have Arthimancy right now." Hermione smiled brightly, she loved this class and was very good in it. She whipped her hair away from her neck and turned on her heel. "I'll see you guys at lunch for a short time, I want to get to the library early." With that, Hermione was quickly dodging through tall the people in the corridors as she made her way to class. Harry and Ron watched for a minute until Ron elbowed Harry in the rib.

"Let's get going, it's about time to predict your doom." Ron and Harry both chuckled at the idea, even though predicting the death of someone wasn't a laughing matter, it was in Trelawney's class, because she was forever predicting Harry's death. There was only one instance in which Harry experienced Trelawney's actual ability to read the future, but of course she couldn't remember it after. Harry rolled his eyes as he thought of all the ways he would die this year.

The only problem with the Divination dungeon was that the only was to get there was to climb an intolerable amount of stairs. Harry and Ron had gotten used to the idea of doing this, but not to the actual physical part of doing so. As they finally made their way into the class, they could see almost all the tables in the back taken, these were the people who knew of Trelawney and didn't want to be told they were going to die. This forced Harry to sit in the front of the room, right in front of the Professor's small table and huge, plush chair. Harry had forgotten how ridiculously hot the room was and how overpowering the smell of it was, for a moment he felt light headed until he shook it off. Ron's already place face began to drop in color by the moment, Harry assumed it was because of the heat, which Ron quickly proved true when he began using his book as a fan. Trelawney had, on occasion, been very late to the class, so Harry was used to this, he looked around to see what they would be doing, and saw as he scanned, Ledell, sitting at a desk by herself, looking rather bored. She had her wand standing on it's own, in the middle of the desk, something Harry had never seen. The wand just stood perfectly still, with no assistance from her, which led Harry to believe that she was jinxing the wand, for her pure green eyes never left the wand. Harry was so intently watching Ledell and her wand, that he didn't notice Professor Trelawney's tiny frame walk into the room and stand next to his desk. Ron elbowed Harry violently, which caused Harry to groan.

"She's alone! Where's the other one? Calista?" Ron looked around the room fervently, as if Calista was hidden somewhere, but Harry knew, if she wasn't seen with Ledell, or if she wasn't spotted right away, she wasn't there. There was no way anyone could miss Calista's intense beauty, her blue green eyes that could look right through someone and at the same time make them feel noticed? Harry shook his head and shrugged.

"She's probably in her class, Ron." Harry's sarcastic voice brought Ron back to the class, despite his very best efforts to stay out of it. The entire room had gone silent as Professor Trelawney began to look around, her eyes made insect like by her glasses looked directly at Harry, and he could almost feel it coming.

"I can sense that this is someone's last year to be amongst the living.." Trelawney's gentle, misty voice would have been inaudible to even the tiniest noise, but it only made people want to listen more. Harry knew the voice was a trick, to make people think she was always in the state ready to receive a vision, which she wasn't, but people bought it. All the new students did, in fact, all except Ledell, who only looked up briefly, to see who was speaking, then turned right back to her wand. Ron chuckled.

"Here it comes, mate. You ready to be told how you'll die this year?" Harry let out a small laugh, which only brought the huge eyes to him. Ron and Harry both bit their bottom lips to stop from laughing anymore and be ready to hear about Harry's doom, but Trelawney's eyes quickly turned away.

"The life that I am sensing is in far more danger than you, Harry Potter. It seems that the Fates have decided that you should live this year." Harry looked toward Ron, who rolled his eyes with a smirk of disbelief across his face. This would last for a week, then she'd be back on Harry's death. The professor walked around the room twice until she stopped in front of Ledell's desk and took in a sharp breath. "You.. You my dear." She bent down and took Ledell's hand in hers. Ledell was completely caught off guard, her wand came crashing onto her table and her eyes looked as if she was just woken up.

"Umm, what?" Ledell's voice came out in complete and utter annoyance. She had no belief in what the Professor was talking about, so had obviously blocked it out, and was unaware of the fact that her 'death' was about to be told. Professor Trelawney stared at Ledell's palm for a minute, shaking her head and clicking her tongue.

"My poor girl. You are not going to make it through this year. Your palms tell me everything." The professor's voice had accented almost every word in her statement, probably to make what she was saying seem more important, but Ledell only raised an eyebrow to her in confusion. "You can not see it, because you do not have the sight as I have, it is not in your family." Ledell's confused face fell and she looked almost mortified at the mention of her family.

"What?" Ledell's voice was almost nervous as she looked around hesitantly, then landed her eyes on Harry for a second. She shook her head and tried to plaster on a smile. "How will I die, exactly?"

"You'll die in love, with love." Professor Trelawney had done it, she had predicted her first death of the year and for once it wasn't Harry's, this was both relieving and a bit upsetting. Harry knew it was stupid to feel neglected, but he would rather be told he was going to die, at least there was some truth to it. Ledell almost looked terrified at the new of how she would die, until she threw on a laugh and shook her head. "You will die with the one you love the most, by the one you loved the most." Before Ledell could respond, if she had any plan to, Harry couldn't tell, a hand was raised from the back of the room. Lavender Brown, her bubbly voice came from the back of the class room, she like, most of her friends, really enjoyed this class, because Professor Trelawney believed them to have the gift. "Yes, Miss Brown?"

"What are we doing today, Professor? Are we palm reading?" Professor Trelawney let go of Ledell's hand and stepped away from her all in one swift motion, leaving Ledell in a dazed state. Harry could barely read her eyes, because after a moment of collecting herself again, Ledell picked up her wand and placed it back where it was standing.

"No, palm reading is only for those like us, blessed with sight." Lavender smiled proudly as she was told she had the sight, which Harry thought was all a lie. Neither of them really had the sight, the Professor had it twice, ever. Harry turned to look at Ron who was scribbling something down on a parchment. "We will be doing Tarot cards. And since Miss Dedlier is alone, I will be working with her, personally." Ledell groaned loudly, but never looked up. The Professor didn't even notice. "Everyone take a pack of cards off the desk and open your books to page 5, where you will learn what each card means. Start.. Now."

Harry and Ron spent the rest of the class pretending to read each other's cards, when in fact they mainly spoke about Quidditch for the year. Harry wasn't on the team anymore, since Umbridge had kicked him off, but he was now given the title of Captain, which was just as good, at least he wasn't completely taken away from the game. When the bell rang, signaling a break for lunch, Harry and Ron were almost the last to leave. They would have been the first if Harry hadn't been going as slow as he could, just to be able to talk to Ledell after class. Ron watched as Harry packed his bag slowly, one eyes focusing on what he was doing, the other peering over toward Ledell.

"I'll meet you in the Great Hall, all right?" Ron didn't wait for an answer, he only waved as he left the room. Harry turned to see his wave, about to call out to Ron to wait, he stopped himself and looked back over to Ledell. She was throwing things in her small white and black purse angrily until she looked up to see Harry staring. For a minute, Harry didn't know how to react, he looked away quickly, but just as quickly looked back to see Ledell smiling to herself. As she began to walk in his direction, Harry smiled nervously.

"Hey there." Harry wanted to kick himself. Hey there, what a greeting, he thought. He might as well had jumped around as if he were daft. Harry took in a sharp breath, instantly regretting his choice of words, but Ledell on smiled.

"Hey, I'm Ledell. The Yankee girl, as I have received as a nick name." Ledell only laughed lightly at the name she was being called after, despite the fact that everyone in the school was told her name at the first dinner of the year. Harry was about to mention his name but was stopped. "You're Harry Potter."

"Yeah, the famous Harry Potter." Harry said with no enthusiasm, which Ledell obviously picked up on.

"Well, you are pretty famous, even to Americans." Ledell began to move toward the door, slowly at first to have Harry follow her, which he did. It was so strange to him when talking to her, because he had to look down far more with her than anyone else, despite her heels.

"Even to Americans? What do you mean?" Harry looked down to his shoulder, where Ledell barely reached, and watched she nodded and laughed lightly.

"Well, Americans weren't fully aware of the whole thing with Voldemort until about two years before you came along." Harry thought for a minute on how that was possible, but couldn't figure it out, Ledell must have noticed when she looked up, because she began to explain. "Well, in America, we have two schools, which have been around just as long as Hogwarts, even though America is a young country." Ledell had such an odd accent, she completely dropped her Rs. "Our schools have kind of been cut off from everyone, due to our nervousness after the witch trials. One person found out about us and dozens of innocent women were killed." Ledell took in a deep breath, she spoke so quickly. "So, we found out late about Voldemort, but right on time about you." Ledell smiled.

"Americans aren't afraid to say his name?" Ledell flinched, as if she said something she was supposed then she shrugged. Harry looked up to see they were almost at the Great Hall, and he wondered if she would stay with him, or would she leave to find Calista? Harry's heart sank at the thought of her leaving.

"His name isn't that big a deal to the younger generation." Ledell and Harry stepped into the Great Hall, where all the students sat at their tables, talking loudly amongst one another. Instantly Harry saw Calista's blonde hair at a separate table, closer to the Gryffindor table than it was before. Ledell smiled. "Well, Harry, I'm sure I'll see you later." She smiled warmly and waved as she headed off down toward Calista, who smiled brightly, as if she had just finished laughing. Harry watched her as she sat down and then turned to find Ron and Hermione, which he did quickly. Ron looked up towards him excitedly and almost as if he were a life saver, Hermione on the other hand looked very disgruntled.

"Hermione, you okay?" Harry spoke cautiously as he sat down, Ron was about to stop him from talking, but was too late. Hermione's chocolate eyes flared with angry. She shook her head.

"No, I'm not all right. Ron's little girlfriend was picking on me in Arthimancy!" Hermione's voice almost broke with anger. Harry first glanced to Ron who looked pleadingly at Harry, then to Calista and Ledell, who were laughing as Calista spoke. Harry figured about the same thing Hermione was bout to tell her.

"What do you mean? What did she do?" Harry felt he'd be sorry for asking, but he had no choice. Hermione took in a deep breath.

"Well! I was sitting by myself, which I prefer in that class, and she came over, with about ten boys following her and asked if I would mind her sitting with me. I said I wouldn't, to be polite, and the entire time in class, all she did was point out all my mistakes! She often bewitched my quill into drawing pictures of myself, in which I had huge hair. She'd right 'fro' right over it, with an arrow!" Hermione's voice broke as angry tears filled her eyes. "I was so embarrassed. The worst of it all, is that she is better at me in that class!" Hermione sighed as the bell rang to end lunch and she growled. "We have Defense against the dark arts with them now.." Harry was excited and sorry all at the same time. Excited that he would have another class with Ledell, but sorry because he feared Calista would not let up. In fact, as they were passing Hermione, Calista waved to Hermione with a malicious smirk across her face.

"See you in class, Mione." Calista's voice was sweet and gentle, which made Harry shocked that she could be so cruel to Hermione, but he would have to pay attention in class to see if that was what she was really like.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I only own the characters Ledell and Calista. Professor Masters is obviously Spike from Buffy, with a twist. **

* * *

Chapter 5

Harry had been to this dungeon so many times in his years at Hogwarts and every year, the room was so different that it could have been a completely different room. Professor Quirrell had the room covered with posters or stuffings of dangerous creatures, he seemed to be utterly afraid of everything, which Harry learned was an act, Quirrell was possessed by Voldemort. After Quirrell came Professor Lockhart, who turned out to be a complete fraud, he had taken the works of other wizards, erased their memory, and then took the glory. When Lockhart took residency in the room, the walls were covered with portraits of himself, enough to make anyone nauseous. In Harry's third year, Professor Lupin took over, an old friend of Harry's father, and a werewolf, Harry believed that Lupin was the best man for the job, but Lupin disagreed after people found out he was a werewolf. Lupin had the room covered with books and interesting things for the class to do. Fourth year, Harry had the 'pleasure' of having an Auror by the name of Mad-Eye Moody teach him, but of course, something was a little off about him. Harry had been placed in the TriWizard tournament and nearly died because the man that was masquerading as Moody was in fact Barty Crouch Jr, an avid follower of Voldemort, sent to kill Harry. Mad-Eye Moody had the room filled with things he had acquired as an auror, or rather Barty took things from Moody, but out of all the teachers Harry had for this one class, none was worse than Professor Umbridge. When Professor Umbridge was sent to teach at Hogwarts by the Ministry of Magic, to 'watch over' Dumbledore, Harry hadn't realized just how lucky he was before, even with all the others who had wanted him dead. Umbridge was a mean and ugly woman, who had wanted everything to go her way, her room reflected this. Umbridge had the room completely neat and tidy, with nothing too dangerous, actually, nothing at all was in there. That was the worst year of Harry's school life, but he knew it was long behind him.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to the dungeon, following far behind Calista and Ledell, who whispered back and forth to one another, this time seriously. Harry longed to hear what they were saying to one another, but couldn't think of anyway to do it without his father's invisibility cloak. Hermione was talking about some sort of research she wanted to do in the library as they entered the pitch black dungeon. Harry's eyes took a minute to adjust, but when they did, he could see three seats to a desk, except for one, which only had two seats and was placed at the very front of the class. Ron had decided to take a desk in the back, he claimed to want to stay away from all the drooling hers, but Harry assumed it was because he wanted to be able to watch Calista without being caught. Hermione must not have thought of this because she agreed instantly and sat down. Harry looked around the room for a minute before taking his seat.

The walls were stripped of any kind of portrait, instead at the very front of the room, but Ledell and Calista was a long mirror, it reflected the girls only barely, it was as if they were ghosts. Harry turned his eyes toward the windows, which were covered with a thick black blind, bolted down to the window sill. This confused Harry slightly, he couldn't find out why someone would bolt windows down, who could like a room so dark? Just as Harry thought of this, Professor Masters walked into the room, wearing something very similar to what he wore when he was introduced to the great hall. He still had on his beaten up, black leather trench coat, but he had thrown in some color to his usual black outfit. Now, over his fitted black shirt, he had on a red unbuttoned collared shirt. The girls in the room gave out a sigh as he walked to the front of the room.

"Morning." He had an English accent that seemed more proper, but at the same time, more relaxed than anything else Harry had ever heard. Hermione giggled lightly as she leaned on her elbow and smiled at him. He examined the room as he knocked on his wooden desk, which seemed to have been bewitched to turn the torches on. As the light came on, the students all looked away, rubbing their eyes to adjust them to the new light. Professor Masters lifted himself onto the desk and looked around while sucking on his teeth. "Well, let's get to it, little bits." His pale blue eyes glared around the room then landed on Ledell with a smirk, then to Calista which only made his smile widen. "Looks like I've got some trouble makers, eh?" The girls laughed.

"We'll behave.. Promise." Ledell spoke seductively to her teacher, which only seemed to enrage the other students, but made Calista wink toward the Professor. He seemed to enjoy this, as if it were some private joke, because smirked even more. Calista stretched her hands over her desk with a smirk.

"And if we don't, you can handle whatever we throw at you." Calista also had the same seductive manner in her voice, but it also sounded as if she were making a promise to the Professor that she would cause some sort of trouble. "Professor.." She said this last word with a hint of sarcasm. Professor Masters shook his head with a cool smile across his pale features.

"That's enough, nibblet." A nickname for Calista? Harry shook his head as he turned to see Ron looking on angrily. The Professor spoke. "No need for formalities, they call me Spike, just like you will." Ron groaned.

"What kind of nickname is Spike?" Ron's voice was severe and harsh as he whispered to Harry. Hermione sighed and looked at Ron with the same amount of severity.

"It's his vampire name, silly. You could read about him in any book." Hermione rolled her eyes, as if she actually expected Ron to open a book for leisure? Harry turned his head forward again to see Spike staring at their table with an annoyed expression.

"Thank you, Miss..." He leaned back to get a view of his seating schedule. "Granger?" She nodded vigorously. "All right, then. This is the.. Gryffindor and... Slytherin class." Spike read the names off his list with no difficulty, but he seemed to not care much. "I'm going to let you in on a secret, we won't do too much strenuous work in this class. Lots of researching and of the sorts. We'll talk a lot about the creatures of darkness and I'll fit some spells in." Calista raised her hand with a devilish smirk, to any other man, she would seem irresistible, but to Spike, she was just another student. "Yeah, Cali, pet?"

"What kind of creatures will we be talking about?" Calista seemed to know exactly what she was doing, because Spike didn't even begin to answer when she asked another question. "Vampires, I hope." Calista watched as Spike narrowed his eyes at her, with pleasure. She tugged Ledell's ponytail. "I hear they're very alluring creatures." Calista laughed as she watched Ledell turn red. Spike's smirks faded.

"Maybe we should talk about what happens when a Veela and a Siren are mixed.." Spike's words were almost a whisper as he spoke to Calista and stopped her laughter. That must be it, Calista and Ledell had to be one or the other, and Harry would bet his money on a Veela, due to their unsurpassed beauty. Ron turned pale.

"Why is it we always get a veela?" Ron sighed and placed his face in his hands, he must be reliving that moment with Fleur when he had managed to ask her out, completely by accident, all because she had turned on her Veela charms as he walked past. Harry patted his back to assure him everything would be all right. Ron only groaned.

"But Miss Leridd poses a good question. We'll talk a lot about vampires. In fact, Miss Leridd, why doesn't the class get ready to do a five parchment paper on vampires. Anyone has any questions, direct them towards Miss Leridd, she seems to know a lot." Spike crossed his legs Indian style on the desk as the class groaned and glared at Calista's head. She never faltered or seemed apologetic. She only tilted her head.

"Only five parchments.. Okay." Her words were both playful and spiteful as she smiled toward Spike in defiance. He only smirked and shook his head as he took a cigarette from this jacket pocket.

"Just ignore her, please." Ledell elbowed Calista hard, who laughed at the impact and pulled Ledell's ponytail hard. Ledell's head jerked back from the force and the two girls were laughing at one another. Spike only shook his head as he placed a smoke in his mouth and lit it with a silver lighter. He nodded his head.

"Feel free to talk amongst yourselves." Spike laid back on his desk and inhaled his cigarette at the class began to look through their books for information on vampires. Draco Malfoy and the other Slytherins had been very quiet so far, but there was no way that Harry would be blessed with their silence. Draco stood up and approached Ledell and Calista with an attempt to seem attractive to them.

"Mind if I join you, ladies?" His voice was low as he bent his head down in a gesture of politeness. Calista rolled her eyes and made a gagging motion toward Ledell, who only sighed heavily, and tried to smile friendly toward Draco.

"Um, if you want, but..." Before Ledell could finish her sentence, Draco had pulled a seat over toward the girls and sat with them. Calista tried with all her might to ignore his presence, but seemed to be losing the battle until she picked up her wand and began flicking it around muttering.

Harry watched from the back of the room as Draco made passes at Ledell, who took them gracious, for twenty minutes. Harry could feel his face turn red with anger as Draco leaned in to whisper into Ledell's ear, she pulled away quickly with a smile. Hermione flicked Harry's ear.

"Just do your paper." Hermione was right, Harry had to write more about what he had read about vampires, but so far, he couldn't find much. He began to write down what he knew.

**Vampires are nocturnal, if they step into sunlight, they will burn up and turn into ash. For sustenance, vampires are rumored to drink the blood of humans, they stalk their victims, usually members of the opposite sex, because the biting of the neck is a very sexual thing to them. There are only several vampires mentioned in history, but not in my book. I'm pretty sure I would like to see Draco turned into a vampire, so that I could drive a wooden stake though his heart and watch as he turned into ash. **

Harry read what he had written and sighed. He began to crumble up the parchment, because he knew he couldn't pass this in, no matter how true it was. Harry looked over toward Hermione, who was viciously writing down things not only from the class book, but from books she had borrowed from the library. How did she know they would need books on vampires? Harry shrugged as he looked to Ron, who had so many scribbles on his paper that Harry was sure they would be up all night doing these papers. Harry looked up to see Calista glaring at Hermione maliciously, lips moving slowly. All the sudden, Hermione's paper turned white, all the words disappeared. She shrieked.

"What is it?" Professor Masters jumped from his desk and looked down at Hermione, who nervously looked around, as if the words had jumped off her paper and were hiding. She looked up to Spike and then to Calista, who was holding in a laugh.

"It's nothing, Professor.." Hermione spoke through gritted teeth as she glared at Calista, who looked back with a warm, sarcastic smile. Ron turned to see the two staring, and took the opportunity to smile back at Calista, with a wave. She returned the gesture and winked at him, only making Hermione even more angry.

"All right then. Gave us a scare." The professor looked around the room as he heard the bell for lunch ringing. He sighed as he noticed people scurrying to finish the papers. "Um, those things can be due... tomorrow. Or whenever I see you again." The Professor had no idea what he was doing, Harry knew this class would be one of those that you learn nothing, but fail regardless. He sighed as he rose him his desk, stuffing things into his bag, he watched as Draco waited behind for Ledell. Harry grew angry, he wanted to walk with her. She smiled politely and turned to Calista, who was walking to Ron and Hermione.

"Weasley?" Calista's blue-green eyes looked Ron up and down with an appraising eye. Her eyes were beautiful, Harry couldn't help but stare, as did Ron. Hermione shoved him forward, he awoke from his trance and nodded with a goofy smile. "I met a couple of guys that looks a lot like you.. They own some sort of joke shop.." Calista shrugged her shoulders as Ron was dumbstruck at the fact that she was actually talking to him. She looked to see Hermione's angry face and smirked. "Mind if I join you?" She seemed to helpless as she asked that Ron just nodded with a goofy smile. Hermione followed the two behind slowly. Ledell had managed to have Draco leave without her, and she stood staring at Spike. Harry approached slowly.

"Hey, Ledell." his voice was shaky, but also jealous because she had been hanging around with Draco, now staring at Spike as he looked through his desk, a smoke hanging from his lip. She turned to Harry with a soft smile.

"Hey, Harry." Ledell tore herself from Spike just before he turned back to look at her with a handsome smile. Harry hoped that he could keep Ledell's attention long enough so that he could ask her to walk with him.

"Are you, um." Harry's throat felt oddly dry as he looked into Ledell's emerald green eyes. He wanted to just touch her olive skin and feel it's warm, but shook himself of these thoughts. "Do you want to walk to the Great Hall with me?" The words came out of Harry's mouth so quickly, he was sure he was going to have to repeat them. Ledell smiled.

"I would love to.." Ledell threw her purse over her shoulder and walked with Harry slowly. At first, the silence was blissful, Harry felt so comfortable with Ledell, but at the same time, his skin crawled with fear. He wasn't sure where that fear came from, but it was there. She spoke. "You should try and get your friend Hermione to relax a little... Calista won't stop picking on her until she thinks it's lost it's humor, and Cali never thinks anything like that loses humor." Ledell seemed to blame Hermione for Calista's mean behavior, Harry got defensive.

"Maybe she should just leave Hermione alone. What has Hermione done to her?" Ledell looked to Harry through the corner of her eye and she seemed pretty angered at what he said. He didn't mean to offend her, but at the same time, was sticking up for his friend. All the sudden, he felt a strange pain in his scar.

"Hermione can't keep her nose out of other people's business." Ledell spoke so sternly and with a tone of finality that Harry didn't dare bring it back up, he was only curious as to why his scar had suddenly hurt. They went the rest of the way in silence, neither speaking to one another, and neither apologizing for what they had said. Harry sighed as they reached the Great Hall, he wanted to apologize for not understanding what she meant about Hermione in other people's business, but he wanted to ask Hermione what she was doing.

"See you around." Harry looked to Ledell, who only looked back at him annoyed.

"Yeah, bye." Ledell turned sharply on her heel and walked toward the teacher's tables, where Calista sat waiting for her at a small end table. Harry went over to where Ron and Hermione were, they weren't speaking to one another, but Harry had to know.

"Hermione, do you know something about Ledell of Calista?"


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, except for Ledell and Calista, al****l, except mine and Spike, are from HP, Professor Spike is Spike from BTVS.**

**Comments appreciated**

* * *

Chapter 6

Hermione looked to Harry quickly then away, with an angered expression. She seemed to have mumbled something under her breath, but the Great Hall was so busy with the words of the other students that Harry couldn't quite make it out. Hermione's hazel eyes scanned the occupants of the table, especially those that were within range of hearing their conversation. Harry could only assume that Hermione didn't want people listening to whatever it was she had to say, this only made Harry more excited to hear what she had to say. This anticipated only grew more, so much more that he was practically shaking in his seat.

"No, Harry. I don't know much about them, except that they think they are better than the rest of us, because they have customized, in a way, the spells we learn." Hermione stuck a fork in her rice pudding with a disgusted look, which could only mean she was full, because Hermione enjoyed rice pudding. Harry's jaw dropped in, that couldn't be the only reason that they didn't get along. Ron seemed satisfied with this answer and shoved a mouthful of his custard tart into his mouth.

"You mean to tell me that's it?" Harry didn't mean to sound so shocked or angry. He quickly changed his shocked expression as Hermione's eyes bore into his. He tried clearing this throat before he spoke. "I mean, it seems like there's more to it. I can understand why that would make you angry, but why would they not like you because of that?" Hermione looked back down at her impaled rice and began to twirl the fork around in it.

"Maybe they just don't like me." Hermione's eyes never left her rice pudding, which led Harry to believe that the fact that they didn't like her might bother her. Harry felt that maybe it was time to drop this topic, especially since dinner was about to finish. Hermione and Ron were the first students to rise from the table due to their prefect responsibilities to lead the students back to their common rooms after dinner. Harry walked back to the Gryffindor common room alongside Dean and Seamus. Dean and Seamus seemed to be talking about something that happened in their charms class involving Neville and his toad, Trevor. Harry smiled when their eyes met with his, but he was barely listening, he couldn't seem to figure out what would send Calista and Ledell to Hogwarts if they were as talented as Hermione had suggested. Harry stepped into the common room with Dean and Seamus, still talking about charms class, they laughed even harder than before. Harry scanned the room until he saw Hermione and Ron, sitting in their favorite chairs working on homework, Harry approached.

"Harry, mind if I mention that in your tarot card reading I saw impending doom for you and Ledell, together?" Ron scribble on a piece of parchment viciously as Harry approached, he never looked up, but he somehow knew Harry was there. Hermione groaned.

"Sure, Ron. But maybe you should leave Ledell out." Harry sat down in his chair and relaxed as Ron shrugged, scratching Ledell's name off his paper.. He didn't feel like doing any of his homework, he had to, and he knew it, because if he didn't Hermione would lecture him until homework seemed appealing. Harry threw his bag on the table and pulled out a piece of parchment for his divination prediction. Basically, he wrote that he was going to be killed brutally in the upcoming months. When the assignment was finished, including tons of details and ways for Harry to be killed, he turned to his vampire essay, and came up with nothing.

"Mione?" Harry looked over toward Hermione, who had a more than five parchments filled with information on vampires. He attempted to get a peek of what she was writing, but was startled when he head shot up, her eyes narrowing at Harry for cheating. She sighed.

"You should have come to the library with me." Hermione handed Harry four of her parchments and Harry began reading, confused. She understood his expression and began to explain. "There was no way someone could fill five parchments with just information on vampires. The first two are just basic information, also things that no one is really sure about. The fourth page is a list of famous, or should I say infamous, vampires. Five, six, and seven." Hermione lifted the parchment she was finishing. "Are a short, detailed history on some of the most infamous of all." Hermione handed Harry her last parchment, who looked overwhelmed. She sighed. "Just copy the information on the first three pages." Hermione threw her books in her bad and stood up. "Good night." Ron and Harry both waved as Hermione went up the stairs to the girls' dormitory and sighed.

"She really looked into this, huh?" Ron had picked up the final parchment of Hermione's essay and began reading, his jaw dropped after a moment. "Harry! Read this!" Ron handed the parchment to Harry and leaned over him as he read. Harry's eyes skimmed the paper until he saw a familiar name.

"Spike... that's?" Harry looked over his shoulder and saw Ron's pale white face nodding in agreement. Was he really seeing this? Harry continued to read through Hermione's essay.

Besides Dracula and Angelus, there has been one other vampire in history to have caused so much trouble to so many people. This vampire, once called William the Bloody, now goes by the name of Spike, because he had a fondness for torturing his victims with railroad spikes. Spike, as he is called now, may not have had the same blood lust as Angelus, or the sexual attraction that Dracula had mastered, but he had a drive, one that no other vampires have come close to. Though Spike is barely two hundred years old, his exact age has never been determined, he has gained a reputation for himself that would send other vampires trembling for their undead lives. For, unlike any other vampire before him, Spike has fought and killed two Slayers.

Harry looked at the words and didn't quite seem to understand the importance of what Hermione had written, until he continued reading.

Into each generation, a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world, who is destined to fight not only vampires, but demons and other forces of darkness. Slayers, which are always girls for reasons no one knows, live their whole lives, fighting demons, until she dies, then another one, a 'Chosen One' is called. The line is not genetic, it is merely predestined. For demons, a Slayer is their worst nightmare, something that none of them wish to ever have to encounter, unless they are forced to. All demons, except William the bloody.

When changed, Spike had become obsessed with finding a Slayer and killing one. A journal entry from a vampire named Darla mentions Spike's insane quest to find a slayer and kill her. His dream finally came true in 1900, during the Boxer Rebellion when Spike first encountered a Slayer, he fought and killed her. Seventy years later, Spike killed Nikki Robin, another Slayer. He was also rumored to have killed another Slayer. Never proven.

Though Spike was gifted killer of Slayers, he didn't stick to just Slayers, up until recently, Spike had killed countless people, giving him a name in the 'hall of fame.' There are no numbers to calculate the number of deaths Spike had caused from when he was changed up until recently, for only a few years ago, Spike had went to Africa to retrieve his soul through trials, for the love of, ironically enough, a slayer.

Since the hellmouth where Spike usually resided has been closed, Spike has come to teach at Hogwarts school, his purpose no one is sure about, but they will eventually find out.

Harry put the parchment back down on the table and was stunned. His dark arts teacher was a vampire, and not only was he a vampire, but he was one of the world's most vicious of vampires. Hermione's paper was very thorough in her research, but Harry still felt as though there was more he needed to know about the teacher, like why Ledell and Calista were so comfortable with him? Ron must have been on the same page as Harry, because he looked around carefully then whispered to Harry.

"So you think that Ledell and Calista know he's a vampire?" Ron spoke so low that Harry almost didn't catch what he was saying. Harry thought over the words a couple of times until he was positive of what Ron had said, then he merely shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure." Harry knew it was stupid to think, but the only experience he had with vampires were in the movies, and they generally were never good guys. They were always the villains, going after innocent young couples and such. Harry shrugged and turned to his parchment. He quickly jotted down the points of Hermione's paper, leaving out the history of his teacher, and only adding in things that he saw in movies. Ron followed Harry until the common room was almost empty and the fire only embers.

"Maybe we should go to bed. This looks like plenty." Ron shuffled through his four and a half parchments, with as little scribbles as he could manage, and smiled proudly. Harry nodded and placed his five parchments in his bag with a yawn. It had been a long time since Harry had stayed up all night to do homework, it felt good, but at the same time, it broke his heart. Ron got up slowly and headed towards the boys dormitory alone until he turned to Harry. "Harry, you coming?" Harry didn't look up, so Ron figured he would be up soon.

Harry's eyes couldn't leave the burning embers. Though he had only been in school a couple of days, it seemed like he had been there for months, months of good times and no bad memories. He almost forgot about Sirius, never fully because his god father was always in the back of his mind. His voice along with that of his parents, urging Harry on. Now, looking at the coals in the fire place brought only the memory of Sirius into his mind, the time when Harry was so desperate to talk to Sirius about his name being in the Goblet of Fire that Sirius risked his freedom to speak with Harry through the fire place. Almost four months had passed since the death of Sirius, but Harry could still see his petrified face as he fell behind the veil, never to return. At that time, Harry couldn't understand how falling behind a veil could take away the last of his family, but it was the truth, and Harry was forced to accept it. Sirius's death left a void in Harry, one that he knew would never be filled, because not only did he lose his godfather, he lost someone he could rely on, the one person in the world who loved Harry like his own. A sharp pain built up in Harry's chest and his eyes began to water as he though of the reason why Sirius wasn't with him. No matter how much he wanted to blame Voldemort or anyone else, Harry knew it was his fault. He went to the Department of Mysteries with a group of students that he himself had trained, Dumbledore's Army as they became called, save Sirius, who he thought was being tortured, but he ended up getting side tracked when Voldemort and his Death Eaters, who told him of a prophecy about him. Harry knew that the Death Eaters were going to kill him and his friends, so they all fought, and Sirius came to save him, along with the other members of the Order or the Phoenix.

Harry relived that day every morning and night, how his stupid decision and rash reaction led to the death of Sirius, his only family. The look of Sirius before he died, he was laughing, he always seemed so happy to Harry, always had life in him, not anymore. Harry placed his face in his hands and sighed heavily. Why was it that everyone Harry cared about was in danger? Why did Voldemort chose him as his adversary? Why not Neville? No, Harry couldn't wish this on anyone, he merely wished it didn't have to be him, but if not him, it'd be someone else. Harry was lucky that he was strong enough to stand against Voldemort, and he was even more lucky to have friends that would stand behind him. As the fire cracked, Harry slid his hands down his face and looked at the flame, for a minute he thought he saw Sirius smiling at him, but it wasn't. It was just the coals burning, never again would Sirius' face come out of the fireplace again, never again would his face come to him while he was conscious. Harry rose him his chair and shook his head with a faint, broken smile.

"Good night, Sirius.." Harry turned on his heal and left the fire behind him. He couldn't bear to stare into it any longer with no results. He had to get out of there, quickly. The stairs to the boys dormitory echoed Harry's steps, but no one stirred, no even when the door creaked open and admitted light into the room for a second. There was only a violent snore produced by Ron as he rolled over. Harry quickly undressed and put on a pare of red and yellow plaid pajama pants then jumped into bed, blankets covering him.

For a long time, Harry lay on his back, staring up at the black ceiling with little to no interest. His mind wandered to all the people he's met over the past five years and he thought of Calista and Ledell, he wondered if their lives would be in jeopardy because they had met him? Would they even still be here when things fell apart? For some reason, Harry couldn't picture them staying in the school for very long. It was still strange to him every morning when he saw them, but he would need to adjust if they were to stay. Harry sighed as he took off his round glasses and placed them on the bedside table, his eyes began to feel heavy as he closed them with a yawn.

Harry stood in the middle of a giant mansion, overlooking a young woman and a baby. The woman had beautiful brown curly hair, ringlets covered her eyes as she sat on the floor with the baby. She seemed to young to be a mother, but the baby had her same round green eyes. The scene was so happy and only got better when another woman walked into the room with her child. The other woman had blue eyes and luxurious strawberry blonde hair that reached her mid back, her child had light version of her eyes but had the exact same smile. The two woman put their children down and began talking, but Harry couldn't make out what they were saying, the scene was silent. His eyes traveled to the two babies playing on the floor, they were so young, they seemed to be able to read each other's minds, giving each other a toy that the other took as if they had been waiting for it forever.

As the woman talked and the babies played, Harry felt a warm, loving sensation in his heart, then he felt hatred and rage. All the sudden every pair of eyes in the room turned to him in fear, the children grabbed for one another as the mother's stood in front of their young. The blonde woman spoke to Harry first, she had a strong Italian accent.

"Please, no. We won't tell anyone, I promise. You can trust me." She reached out to take Harry's hand, and a part of him wanted nothing more than to take her hand and tell her not to fear, but the dominant part threw her aside and looked to the brunette, who at first looked at him in fear, then defiance. She had a heavy Greek accent.

"You won't have them. Ever." Her arms were out to her sides, protecting the children, who looked to their respective mothers with worry. The Greek woman continued to look at Harry in defiance but began to soften, her eyes with tears. "All I want to know is why?" Harry wanted to ask what she meant, why what? What was going on, but before he could, his wand raised to her and he spoke, but it wasn't his voice.

"Out of the way, Illeana." That voice? It was so familiar but not, Harry couldn't place it, but he knew it from somewhere. "I will kill you if I have to." Harry felt something from the person that he was supposed to be, it was regret, it was heartache, and almost a sadness, but it quickly faded as the words came out of his mouth. "I loved you... _Avada Kedavra" _Harry tried to scream but it was as if he was muffled as the blonde woman cried out Illeana.

"How could you!!! She loved you!" The blonde woman jumped up and went for Harry's throat and his hands instinctively went to remove them. His hands threw her to the ground next to the body Illeana, where she stopped for a minute, looking into the green eyes of her dead friend. She cried and whispered in her ear something Harry couldn't hear. After she spoke, she closed her eyes as Harry looked down on her, wand raised.

"I'm sorry, Ava. But I couldn't allow her to get in my way... and I can't allow you to. I'm very sorry." Again Harry looked down at her as her eyes went from the top of his wand to the babies sitting feet from her. The words came out again, but this time, Harry's eyes looked away. "_Avada Kedavra_" With that the room went black, and everything died. The women's bodies were ash, and the babies had become bones, looking up at Harry, holding one another.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Ledell, Calista, Ava, and Illeana. **

**I would appreciate comments, good or bad.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Harry awoke with a start in the middle of the night, not only because of his dream, but he felt something that he hadn't for awhile, a burning sensation in his scar. The feeling subsided quickly and Harry laid back down in his bed, his eyes glued to the canopy as he tried to decipher his dream. He had done all these terrible things, things that he would never really do, but it wasn't him. Harry had never met the women that he had seen in his dream. They were beautiful and for some reason, without knowing who they were, he loved them before he killed them. When the words of the killing curse came out of his mouth, he felt a pang of regret. He felt as though he wanted to take back what was about to be done, but he couldn't. The wind blew outside the window as Harry took a deep sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose. There was no way to be sure of that the dreams meant, but Harry felt as though someone were in trouble.

Professor Spike's dungeon was hot and uncomfortable from the shades being drawn as Harry sat at a table with Hermione and Ron. Ron and Harry loosened their collars as they pulled out their parchments due for the class while Hermione opened her book to the chapter on vampires. Professor Spike strolled into the room, his eyes examined each person in their seat with a smirk. His eyes then turned to the table in the front, where Ledell and Calista had their heads down as if they were sleeping. The class was hushed as the Professor sat on his desk with his legs crossed, leaving Harry to wonder why a chair was even placed behind the desk.

"You all do your papers?" The professor's eyes darted around the room as everyone nodded their heads in agreement, he nodded back. "Let's hear some then." The students looked around nervously at this request, no one was really used to reading their papers a loud. "Who thinks they got the most information?"" No one raised their hand, which was odd. Hermione was usually very eager to share all the information she learned, but she didn't seem to want to bring attention to herself. This didn't seem to cause any problems with the Professor, his eyes were on Ledell and Calista, who didn't stir. That seemed to irritate him, so he kicked the desk, neither girl moved. The professor got up and went to touch one of their shoulders, but his hand went right through. At this Calista and Ledell came running through the dungeon door.

"We're not late until you ask the class where we are!" Calista dove into her seat and gave Spike a quick smirk as Ledell fell into her seat next to her. "Besides, we have a really good reason for being late." Spike raised a thick eyebrow with an odd scar on it with a smirk. Calista shrugged. "Maybe not good.."

"We, um.. Overslept?" Ledell's eyes went from Spike to Calista then side glanced over to Harry's table, causing him to get a jolt in his chest and his face to turn red. Hermione groaned in disgust as she saw Harry's reaction to the slight attention paid to him, then she began to scribble ferociously on a piece of parchment. Harry looked away from Hermione as she wrote something feverishly then turned his attention back to Professor Spike who raised an eyebrow.

"Overslept?" Calista and Ledell looked to one another with a smirk then nodded to the professor, but as Calista adjusted her black purse a puking pastilles fell out of her pocket, one of the Weasley twin's joke products. Spike raised his eyebrow and bent down to pick it up as Calista suppressed a laugh, the rest of the class attempted to stand and see what it was, but Spike raised a hand to halt the motion. Calista tucked her blonde bangs behind her ear.

"Um, I got it for you?" Calista held in a burst of laughter as Spike picked it up and examined it closely. He took a quick inhale to get the smell of the small candy like object then raised an eyebrow to both Calista and Ledell. He placed the small object in his pocket as Calista turned to face Harry's table, Ron gulped. "I have one for you too, Hermione." Calista's voice seemed to be attempting to sound friendly, but only came out sarcastic and bitchy. Hermione's brown eyes looked up over what she was writing and clenched her jaw. Ledell laughed at the exchange between the two and patted Calista's shoulder.

"Well, cutting class to go to a joke shop.. You'd think I'd be a bit more surprised." Spike leaned against his desk and stared at both Ledell and Calista in a new way. It wasn't the playful way Harry was used to seeing between the three, but instead it was stern. Both girls' smiles faded as they caught onto his glance and lowered their heads with a defeated sigh. "After class, the two of you." Spike's eyes moved away from the girls slowly and returned to the class. He sighed and looked around. "Today we will be talking about vampire myths. What actually kills vampires and what doesn't."

The class continued in this manner, Ledell and Calista barely spoke unless spoken to, which the Professor didn't do often, he seemed to be purposely ignoring them. The cold shoulder given to his prized students only made the room more uncomfortable for Harry, who shifted in his seat while the Professor told the class that silver does not in fact kill vampires, that's werewolves. Although Ledell and Calista were silent for the rest of the class, their presence was still unavoidable. Harry couldn't help but keep his eyes on the back of their heads as their quills were poised on a piece of parchment. Harry sighed heavily and began to count the minutes for class to be over, he hated the deafening silence from the two. He wanted nothing more than to get out of there. So, when the class had ended, Harry was the first one to stand and leave the dungeon. This time, he didn't look back to see Ledell or Calista, he just left and went straight for his next class, Divination.

Harry and Ron arrived at their Divination class earlier than the rest of the class, so they decided that today, they'd take a table in the back, where they would be less noticeable to Professor Trelawney. As the class began to arrive, Harry's eyes were glued to the door as he searched for Ledell to come through, but she never did. This only distracted Harry more from his class, he even missed the prediction of how he was going to come close to death in the upcoming weeks and there being little chance of his escape. Harry sighed heavily as he went through his class, doodling pictures of the Snitch in the corner of his parchments.

The day continued as thus, at the lunch break, Harry had asked Hermione if Calista was in her Arthimancy class, but was told she wasn't with a bit of attitude, so he knew to drop the subject. Harry went through the rest of the day with great anticipation as to when Ledell and Calista would make their grand entrance, but was distraught to find out that they weren't going to. Dinner had come and gone in the Great Hall, and they weren't there either. This only made Harry more nervous, because Dumbledore and Spike weren't there either. Harry could barely touch his food with all the thoughts going through his head, so when dinner was over, he roboticly went to the Gryffindor common room, did his homework, then went to lay in his bed, where he only came up with places where the girls could be. Maybe they had a long detention, that must have been it. Harry closed his eyes, in an attempt to sleep, but he couldn't help but shake the bad feeling he was getting.

The nightmares were becoming so vivid to Harry and it was always the same woman. Harry sat in a waiting room with the brunette woman, Illeana, and the blonde, Ava. They both looked so excited, which gave Harry a feeling of regret, but also a feeling of excitement for the two of them. The women spoke back and forth to each other, with their heavy accents. Harry sat back, his hands behind his head as he waited in an airport boarding waiting room. The women poked Harry and he smiled. Ava's smiling face turned toward him and giggled.

"I am so excited to travel to America!" Her heavy Italian accent would have been enticing to any man, but for some reason, Harry only smiled. She continued. "And it is even better that I go with my newly found half brother the muggle way!" Ava reached over and squeezed Harry's hand, it was so warm. Illeana beamed to the two of them.

"I wish we could stay in London a little longer." Illeana looked to Harry with a sad expression, her heavy Greek accent caused his heart to flutter. "After all, it is your home, my dearest andras.." She paused and shook her head, curls bouncing. "I mean husband." Harry reached out and touched her face, he felt himself having to force himself to smile.

"I am done with London, I wish to go somewhere where we can start new lives and maybe a family." The words came out of Harry's mouth, but it wasn't his voice, and the words made his stomach drop. Harry felt as though he was lying and it bothered him, but what made him sick was that the thought of a family turned his stomach with fear. Harry watched as the two women stepped onto the plane, without him. Instead Harry laughed viciously as he looked around the airport with an evil feeling in the pit of his stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Ledell, Calista, Ava, and Illeana. **

**I would appreciate comments, good or bad. I need feedback people, if there is something you don't like, let me know.**

**No BETA version.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Harry sighed heavily as he stabbed through his oatmeal and listened to the conversations that went on around him. Ron was trying to copy Hermione's potions assignment, some sort of potion that reveals blood types. Harry sighed heavily, he knew Snape had it in for Spike, why wouldn't he? Spike had the job Snape wanted for years, but never got. Snape was probably trying to catch the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher feeding on human blood, something that would get him fired from his post and chased out of town. Then again, Snape wasn't the only one suspicious of Spike's activities of late. Since the incident in his dungeon, in which he had caught Ledell and Calista being tardy for class because they had gone to Hogsmeade. This seemed to irk the Professor more than he would like to admit, because he made the girls stay after for class, and they had not been seen since. That was almost four months ago. Since then, the girls have not been seen and Professor Spike had been coming in and out of the building everyday just before dawn, so say the ghosts of the castle. Harry lifted up a spoonful of oatmeal and poured it back down into his bowl with a sigh. Hermione looked to him severely.

"Harry, what is the matter with you?" Hermione carefully examined Harry's every move from when his hand froze with the spoon in it mid air, to when his hands landed back on the table with his eyes following them. He shrugged and Hermione groaned. "Are you worried about your upcoming game?."Harry shrugged his shoulders heavily, with a heavy exhale. Since he had gotten back to school, and Quidditch season started, Professor Dumbledore reinstated Harry to Seeker. So not only did Harry feel the pressure of being a player, he felt the added pressure of being captain, these things gave him something to be preoccupied with, other than classes and the missing girls.

"I guess so." Harry's eyes wondered around the room, in truth, that was what bothered him, but he didn't want to seem ungrateful for the opportunity to stay on the team. He wanted nothing more than to be on his broom, in the middle of the game, but that wouldn't happen this year, or any other year. Harry ran a hand through his hair and looked to the front table, to Dumbledore. His moon shaped glasses barely masked his tired eyes, which now made him seem so much older than he was. The air that Dumbledore once had, someone who had a lot of life left in them, seemed to be fading as he placed his hands on his temples and began moving his hands in a clockwise motion. "I hate playing Slytherin. They're a bunch of dirty players." Harry's eyes left Dumbledore just as the Head Master's gaze landed on him. Harry looked back to Hermione, she nodded.

"Well, you'll do fine. Ginny tells me the team is doing great in practice." Hermione took a sip of her orange juice and made a jot on her potions assignment, with a smile, she tucked the parchment back into her bag. "Just look at the positive side, your team beat Ravenclaw back in November and your next game isn't until February." Ron sighed heavily and Hermione flashed him an annoyed look. "What are you sighing about?"

"I wonder where they are." Ron's blue eyes scanned the front of the Great Hall, where the girls would be, but hadn't been for months now. The Great Hall was beginning to empty as their first class was starting, but neither Harry nor Ron moved. Hermione shot up and slammed her book on the table, though she glazed at Ron for a moment, her eyes stuck to Harry more intently.

"I am so sick of hearing you two talk about those girls! There is nothing special about them, except for the fact that they are new. If a leprechaun came in here, you'd spend the same amount of time talking about that." Ron opened his mouth to protest, but Hermione's brown eyes narrowed violently There is a reason they aren't here and if you two know what is good for you.." Hermione's voice changed from harsh to pleading as her brown eyes fell on Harry. "Please, just stay away and do not get involved..at all. No friendship, nothing." Hermione bit her lower lip as she grabbed her bag and ran from the Great Hall. Harry's jaw dropped at how Hermione had reacted. Ron stood up things lazily.

"I've seen a leprechaun.. I wouldn't be too impressed." Ron then stood over Harry's shoulder and waited for him to follow. For a minute, Harry felt as if he were frozen in his seat due to the shock. Hermione knew something and she wasn't sharing, this only made him more curious.

It was a crisp December morning as Harry and slowly made their way down to the Quidditch pitch for practice. The Gryffindor house's powerful team is all but gone, except Katie Bell, the team's Chaser, but so far the team was playing very well. Harry was grateful to have the players that Angelina Johnson had collected last year after he, Fred, and George were kicked off the team, they were proving their worth. Even Ron, who always got nervous before and during the games. As Harry looked around at all the red, chapped faces he felt a shiver down his spine when the cold wind blew past him and rubbed his hands together.

"Thanks for coming, everyone. I know it's cold so we'll make this quick." Harry motioned for everyone to get onto their brooms, which they did instantly, and he followed. The ground was solid, and thankfully, not covered in snow, so the team was in the air almost instantly. Harry stood on the ground by the box that held the balls for the game and nodded. "Into positions." The team got into their respective spots on the field and nodded down to their captain.

A moment later, Harry kicked the box open and the balls all came flying out of their cases, except the quaffle, which Harry tossed in the air to Katie. The team did a couple of quick drills with shooting and defending the seeker, because Harry wasn't fond of being hit by bludgers, before they began practicing plays that Harry had come up with over the summer. What else could he have done? Harry couldn't allow himself to sit around and think about his loss, so he made a bunch of plays for Quidditch, which succeeded in distracting him.

"Great guys, let's move onto some plays." Harry wasn't lying, the team was very impressive at this point, it was game time they had to worry about. That was when Ron, who was actually a great player, would panic and let too many points through. Harry held tightly onto his broom stick as he called to his players, telling them where to stand. "All right, let's go." The players started whizzing through the sky on their brooms, all playing close attention to their respective position. Harry sat on his broom, keeping his eyes open for the snitch when all the sudden he saw it. Instantly, Harry was falling through the sky chasing it until it disappeared, along with all the other balls. "What the–" Harry looked around the pitch until he heard laughter from the bleachers. Ledell and Calista had their wands pointed high in the air, which Harry's eyes traveled to and saw the game balls. Ginny narrowed her eyes at them.

"We need those." Her voice was harsh and filled with anger, which the girls only smirked at. Calista threw her hands in the air defensively with a coy smile. Her blue green eyes glinted in the sun, Harry almost fell off his broom staring at her beauty, but he remained calm. Unlike Ron, who zoomed over to Ginny and elbowed her violently. His eyes never fell off Calista, who winked at him, causing him to slide off his broom slightly.

"Ooops, didn't realize they were being used." Calista smirked to Ledell and she dropped her wand, allowing the balls to fall back into the field. Ledell's emerald eyes glanced over to Harry for a moment and it seemed that her cheeks began to blush, only causing Harry's to follow.

The practice went on as thus. The girls would do something to torment or distract the players. Calista often used her Veela charms to distract the male players, she would stand on the bleachers and run her fingers through her hair. This would cause the male players to stop whatever it was they were doing and stare at her, which led to injuries as soon as they all started falling off their brooms. When Calista wasn't causing trouble, it was Ledell, who Harry had pegged to be the less mischievous one of the two. Ledell was a siren, Harry knew this the second she opened her mouth while she hummed a tune. It was as if he were in a trance, he saw his body move closer toward her with each sound she made through her pink lips, and when she would stop, he seemed to awake. Though these activities went on for awhile and had great results, the girls seemed to get bored with it. They moved onto bigger ways of distracting, mainly bewitching the balls. Ledell had at one point bewitched the quaffle to avoid all the players, the second someone touched it, it would shoot out of their hands, while the bludgers stopped and hit one another, making a strange drumming noise. Although this was a serious time for Harry, he couldn't get angry at them, in fact he had caught himself laughing several times as the snitch would do little dances in front of his fac, but the other players grew angry, so Harry had to stop practice. When the team was on the ground, Harry caught Ledell and Calista walking down to the pitch, either to exit or to come towards him, he wasn't sure, but he would go to them.

"So, just work on those plays when you get a chance, we'll have another practice next Saturday, before everyone leaves to go on holiday." The team nodded and they all went their own way, except Ron, who stayed by Harry. When everyone was gone, Ron's eyes looked back to the bleachers and his face turned pale.

"They're waving to us." Harry turned his head so fast he probably could have broken it, with just a little more force, but when his head was facing the bleachers, he could see them. The girls were standing at the pitch's exit, waving to them. Harry and Ron both waved back meekly and the girls signaled them to come towards them, which they did slowly.

Harry could feel his heart beat wildly as he walked toward them. His eyes darting from one to the other, not sure who was more beautiful. Each girl wore jeans, Calista's lighter than Ledell's, with heaving jackets. Ledell's was black while Calista's was white, but both were the same design. Each had their hair in a high pony tail and bangs falling over their eyes. Harry felt himself loose breath before he reached them and could hear Ron's breath shaking. When they finally were within a few feet of the girls, the girls smiled, Calista more devious than Ledell.

"Well, Hey Harry, Ron." Calista linked her arm through Ledell's and pulled her close. Ledell followed the motion with little to no protest, she only smiled at her friend and tucked her bare hands in her pocket.

"Um..uh, h-h-h." Ron couldn't get a syllable. All his words just turned into a sound, this only caused Calista to look to Ledell with a slick smile. Harry cleared his throat, he would have to do all the talking.

"Hey, Calista.. Ledell." Harry's eyes fell on each girl as he said their name, Calista nodded friendly toward Harry, while Ledell only smirked when he said her name. They held each other's gaze for a few moments, Calista noticed and let go of Ledell and moved to link arms with Ron.

"Ron, let's leave these two alone, it could get mushy." Ledell's eyes widened as she flashed Calista an alarmed look, which was only reciprocated with a sarcastic shrug and a smile. Ron nodded his head viciously to Calista's suggestion and they made their way off the field. Ledell watched them from the corner of her eye, not noticing that Harry couldn't take his eyes off her.

"I'm really sorry about messing with you guys in practice. We got bored." Ledell didn't sound too apologetic, but Harry accepted it anyway. She smiled as she motioned for them to walk out of the pitch, Harry began moving, he could feel Ledell as his side and all the sudden, despite the freezing weather, Harry felt hot. He cleared his throat.

"So, where have you been?" What else could he ask? He was wondering this question for four months, he had no idea where she had been, and for some reason, he had to know. Right away he felt stupid for asking this question, it wasn't any of his business. Just as the words fell out of his mouth, Ledell tensed up, but then let herself relax again with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Vacation, sort of." Harry looked at her through the corner of his eye. She had olive skin that was now tanned and only contrasted her green eyes even more. Her hair was a light brown, but the roots seemed to be dark. Every curve of her face intrigued Harry, he hadn't noticed that he had been staring until Ledell began to blush. "What are you looking at?"

"What?" Harry shook his head and came back to reality. "Oh, sorry." Harry stopped walking as he said this, he felt as though he had to stop or he was going to trip. Ledell stopped a few inches in front of him and looked at him in confusion. "Didn't realize I was staring." Ledell laughed lightly.

"I just wasn't sure what you were looking at. Are you jealous of my tan?" Ledell stretched out her neck to push her face closer to Harry, so that he could see her tan. Harry laughed and looked her closely. She was a siren, which he only knew very little about. They had a magical voices, more beautiful than any sound, and would usually drive sailors to their deaths, but they were myths, Harry thought. Harry once read that it was the singing voices of the sirens that attracted their prey, but Ledell's speaking voice was even beautiful. Harry nodded.

"You could say that." His voice was deep and husky, something that had never happened to him. He felt a little surprised with himself, but Ledell only smirked and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You could.." Ledell's green eyes examined Harry closely, her eyes landing on his scar. She didn't seem surprised to see it, but hurt. Harry couldn't understand it and wanted to move her hand to stop her from feeling bad, but he felt like if he moved, he would wake up. Ledell's hand slid back down to his shoulder and she moved closer to him, until finally her lips touched his. For a minute, it was like Harry was flying for the first time all over again. He felt light headed and peaceful, but at the same time his heart raced and excitement ran through him. Instead of jumping up and down with joy, which he wanted to do, Harry kissed Ledell back gently, then it hit him. Pain. Harry's scar began to burn, then it began to pound viciously, knocking him off his feet. Before his eyes he saw the one called Illeana. She smiled at him, it was almost seductive, then she was crying in front of him. Her cries were mixed with the tears of a baby, then the Illeana was dead. When the flashes stopped, Harry was on the ground with Ledell gone. He lifted himself up and glanced around for her, but gave up when he saw nothing. What was going on?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Ledell, Calista, Ava, and Illeana. **

**I would appreciate comments, good or bad. I need feedback people, if there is something you don't like, let me know. Or if there is something you think hasn't been portrayed correctly, again, review.**

**No BETA version.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Since the kiss, Harry hadn't spoken to Ledell. It had been two days since he woke up on the frozen ground of the Quidditch pitch after he was knocked off his feet by her kiss, literally. All Saturday, Harry searched for her after she ran off, but with no avail. When he had caught up to Ron, who was still with Calista, they both said they hadn't seen her, but Calista decided she'd have to find her alone, that Harry had to stop. So he did, for the remainder of Saturday Harry just sat around listening to Ron retell his day with Calista. Ron didn't seem to notice, but Harry had suspicion that she was just enjoying his devotion to her, so she had him run errands for her. Harry hadn't the heart to break it to Ron, who looked so excited that she was even looking in his direction. The day went seemingly slow, the only real action occurred when Hermione came by and heard the two of them talking about the girls. She didn't say much, but turned in a huff, smoke almost coming from her ears.

Sunday followed the same pattern, but Harry felt if he sat around just waiting for her to come around and find him, he'd go crazy. So, with that, Harry decided he'd do something productive and do all his assignments for the next day. When Harry was concentrating, all the work he had to do seemed easy, which comforted him. On most days, Harry would need Hermione's help to get through all his work, or he'd put it off until late at night, but right now, he was breezing through it. When Hermione and Ron came down from the rooms and saw Harry doing his work, they kept quiet, and made their way around him. Neither said a word to Harry, instead he could hear the two fighting over the conversation from the night before. Hermione kept mentioning that Ron's obsession was starting to get ridiculous while Ron said that Hermione was just jealous that they had met new people. Hermione pointedly ignored this statement and left the common room to go to the library. Ron stood and began to run his hands through his short red hair.

"Well, I'm going to meet with Calista." Ron noticed Harry's eyes jump from their page to him when he mentioned one of the girls. Ron shook his head. "Sorry, mate. Calista says Ledell won't be there." Harry's eyes looked down sadly.

"What she say that Ledell will be doing?" Harry asked with less excitement than he had when he heard Calista's name. Ron shrugged his shoulders and cleared his throat trying to remain relaxed at the thought that he would be with Calista for the day.

"She didn't say. Just said that she wouldn't be around." And that was when Ron left and Harry's Sunday matched his Saturday. Harry finished all his work in a matter of four hours, even though he tried to drag it out a lot longer. He decided the only thing he could do at this point would be to practice his Quidditch plays. So Harry grabbed his broom from the boys dormitory and crawled through the portrait hole quickly. The halls were filled with students as Harry made his way down to the pitch, avoiding contact with everyone he knew because he couldn't let anyone distract him from his mission to keep his mind off of Ledell and play Quidditch.

Out on the pitch it was freezing, a light snow had fallen in the night, but Harry couldn't let the cold drive him back into his room where he would without a doubt sit and think about Ledell for the remainder of the day. Running the Quidditch plays was the best idea Harry could have had, he hadn't thought about Ledell once, and when he reached the Great Hall for dinner, he didn't even notice she wasn't there until Ron told him that Calista and Ledell were allowed to eat in their room, which he had no idea where it was. That night, Hermione didn't eat with them. She seemed to be getting very angry about the Harry and Ron spending so much time with the girls even though she had told them to stay away. Harry was determined to talk to Hermione about her issue with them, but he would save it.

So it was now Monday, Harry hadn't spoken to Ledell since Saturday and he wasn't able to avoid her any longer. The first class of the day, Potions, was with Ledell and Calista. Harry knew this was his opportunity to find what had happened to her since he passed out and why she hadn't tried to talk to him since. Breakfast that morning was the longest breakfast of Harry's life, he had eaten his food and felt like he was waiting years before the students were filing into their classrooms. Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to Snape's dungeon slowly, but not slow enough. The deafening silence between Hermione and Ron was only causing Harry more anxiety. So he used this time to ask Hermione.

"Hermione, why don't you want us talking to Calista and Ledell?" Harry's emerald green eyes bore into the side of Hermione's face and caused her to tense up. She shook her bushy brown hair and lifted her chin in the air.

"Harry, it's not my job to tell you these things. I just want you to use your instincts on this one, and they should be telling you what I'm telling you. Stay away." Hermione stepped a few inches in front of Ron and Harry to avoid being asked anything else. Ron only rolled his eyes and nudge Harry to share his annoyance. They were the last to arrive to class and Harry's eyes instantly landed on Calista who was motioning for Ron to sit with her, which he did gladly. Hermione took a table alone and stared at Ron with disbelief, but then looked to Harry to signal him to join her. He did, his eyes stuck on Calista as she smirked seductively to Ron and handed him a piece of paper. The note was opened in a second and Ron's face fell slightly, but he smiled again when Calista touched his arm gently. Harry's eyes scanned the room until they landed on Draco Malfoy, who wasn't sitting with Pansy today, instead he was sitting with Ledell. Harry's heart fell deep down into his stomach as his eyes narrowed angrily at Draco, who was leaned close to Ledell with a weasel like smirk spread across his face. Ledell looked different today, tired and as if she had been crying because her eyes were a little puffy. Her straight chocolate brown hair was down today, parted down the side, partially hiding her eyes.

Ledell's eyes glanced over toward Harry and gave him an almost apologetic look, but looked away almost instantly. Harry felt his heart sink lower into his chest but at the same time it went into his throat the second her eyes landed on his. Hermione watched as Harry stared off at Ledell and saw she Ledell gave Harry a few quick glances in his direction. Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes at this, which Harry noted but visibly ignored. When the class began and Snape scanned the room for his visual attendance he even seemed surprised that Ledell was sitting with Draco instead of Calista and that Ron was with Calista.

"Miss Lerrid, is this a new charity you're starting? Helping the ones who will never pass?" Ron's eyes flared at Snape momentarily as Calista chuckled lightly and bit her lip. Her blonde hair was clipped in the back of her head, with a few strands falling out. She took Harry's breath away every time she moved.

"No, actually. I thought I would marry him, you know.. Bring him into the family?" As Calista said this, Snape's visage turned dark as Ron's turned a brighter shade of red. Of course, Calista was kidding, but the whole class went silent as they saw the enraged look on Snape's face. "Or not. Not sure yet.. Maybe you should just teach the class." Calista's obvious attitude toward Snape caused a lot of the students in the class to lean back as if the professor was going to explode. He only placed a hand on her shoulder and bent into whisper something in her ear. When he was finished, her face went from a mocking smirk to an angry grimace. Snape continued.

"Today we'll be making the Forgetfulness Potion." Snape's eyes scanned the room and landed on Ledell for a moment then moved to Calista, then oddly enough, landed on Harry. "Ingredients for this potion are located on page 54 of your books. Get started." Hermione had already had her book open the second Snape gave her the name of the potion they would be working on and she had already started collecting the ingredients. Harry knew he wouldn't have to do much, because Hermione would want everything to be perfect and he would probably mess something up.

Harry spent the whole class not working on his potion, but instead glaring over at Ledell and Draco, watching her smile at his comments and tuck her hair behind her ear with a graceful motion. Hermione didn't even bother to ask for Harry's help, which bothered him slightly because he knew she wasn't asking since she was mad at him. He decided that later he would talk to her about it and try and fix things, but for now he was too busy locked away in his thoughts. Ledell's large emerald eyes would occasionally peek over in his direction with, what Harry hoped was, a look of longing. He was probably imagining things, but he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss they shared and how for a moment it was perfect, then all the sudden it was ripped from him. Harry let out a sigh and Hermione's brown eyes slide from the potion toward him.

"Just go talk to her." Hermione sounded gentle as she spoke to Harry without really looking at him. Harry was so shocked to hear her voice that his body jumped a little at the sound of it. Hermione sighed and lifted her body erect in her seat. "If it's going to distract you from everything else, just go talk to her." Hermione turned her attention back to her almost completed potion and smiled proudly over it as she looked around the room and saw no one done with theirs. Harry contemplated what she had suggested, if he confronted her he would be able to ask what was going on and tell if she were lying, but Harry didn't want to do it in front of Draco Malfoy because he knew that Malfoy would hinder the conversation. Thankfully, Harry had Divination with Ledell for his next class with Hufflepuff, so this was his chance to catch her away from Draco. When potions ended, Ledell and Draco were the first to exit, while Calista whispered into Ron's ear with a vicious smirk and left him to walk with them. Harry quickly grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him out of the dungeon.

"What's going on with you two?" Harry whispered into Ron's ear and he sounded angrier than he intended to. Ron hadn't seemed to notice Harry's ill temper and continued to have a goofy smile across his face. Harry sighed heavily and instantly felt guilty about his anger toward Ron.

"She wants to go with me to visit Fred and George. I told her I'd get her some free stuff." Ron kept his goofy smile as they made their way down the halls and up the stairs to the Divination dungeon. Before entering the dungeon for Divination with the other students, Harry grabbed Ron's arm and felt his stomach drop. What if Ledell didn't really like him? Maybe after the kiss she thought she made a mistake.. Harry had to ask.

"Why was Ledell sitting with Draco and not Calista?" The words flew from his mouth faster than a snitch, along with the butterflies in his stomach. The words had barely escaped his mouth when he saw Ron's face turn to one of great thought. Ron's eyes looked thoughtfully at Harry then he shrugged.

"Cali just said that Ledell had things to talk about with Draco. Not sure what, Cali wouldn't push it." Harry half heard what Ron was saying, but the nickname he had for Calista caught him off guard for a moment. Harry raised his eyebrow to Ron, who shrugged and walked into the Divination dungeon. The room was already half filled and each table had the assignment for the day already perched a top it. Today was crystal balls, something Harry thought was completely absurd. There was no way someone could look into a crystal and see the future of someone else, it was impossible. Harry sighed and stepped into class to see Ledell sitting alone, her elbow on the table propping up her head. She stared down at her crystal ball with a look of boredom as her other hand gently caressed the smooth surface. Harry took in a deep breath and strode over to her, which she didn't even notice. When he stood right over her, he cleared his throat, which tore Ledell back into reality.

"Harry! Um," Her emerald eyes looked around nervously as if not sure were to land. Finally she decided to look back at the circular orb in front of her as if it held any real interest to her. She cleared her throat and closed her eyes for a moment, then looked back at him as if he were just an annoyance. "What do you want?" Harry lost all words, she had never had this attitude towards anyone that he saw, especially not him, but he was on a mission.

"I was just wondering what's going on.." Harry wasn't sure if he should sit or stand, but since his body wouldn't move from its position, standing it would be. Ledell cocked an eyebrow and wore a cool smile as she saw Harry's awkwardness. She shrugged.

"What's going on with what, exactly?" Ledell's voice was cold, was it because she spent the better part of their potions class with Malfoy and it began to rub off on her? Deep down, Harry had hoped that's what it was, so that it would be temporary, but there was a part of him that doubted it. He decided it was time to sit, or fall on the floor, so he sat.

"Well... with.." Harry couldn't think of what to say. Should he say 'us' or would that be too presumptuous? They had never actually talked about being a couple, never had a date. There was one kiss, that's probably how it was done in America. You could kiss a bloke and it would mean virtually nothing. Harry ran a hand through his long black hair and could see Ledell's eyes follow. She didn't seem annoyed at his motion, instead she seemed almost enchanted by it. Before Harry could utter another syllable, thank God, Professor Trelawney came fluttering into the class room, fluttering being the only word close enough to describe what she attempted to be graceful, mysterious, and in a trance.

"As you can see, we are working with crystal balls." Her huge eyes glanced around the room and fell on Ledell and Harry for a minute, then looked away. She turned to her large chair and sat down in it as if she felt faint, no one except Lavender looked over in concern. But Trelawney smiled. "You will read the future of the person across from you. Those with partners who will have a less than important future will see little, the crystal can not make miracles. First, have your partner touch the crystal, palm completely flat on it, then you, as the reader, will place your hands over it, without touching the ball. Focus all your energies on the ball and you will see the future of your partner." Ledell groaned as she looked to Harry, who shrugged.

"Want me to tell your future?" Ledell rolled her eyes in the back of her head as Harry gestured for her to put her hand on the crystal. She obviously thought the same as Harry on the matter of predicting ones future, total joke. But it wouldn't kill them to pretend. Ledell placed her small hand on the crystal ball and the two of them watched as smoke grey smoke formed. Harry then waved his hands over the surface if the ball, without touching it.

For a while, nothing happened, Harry only pretended to concentrate, just as Ledell pretended to care what was going on in the ball. The grey smoke began to circulate, like a small tornado or whirlwind. Slowly, color started to come into it, every color imaginable was forming inside the crystal, all of it swirling around itself. Harry raised an eyebrow to Ledell when her face began to fall. A picture had formed in the object that Harry was waving his hands over. It was a tombstone, with Ledell's name on it.. The date was hidden, but the year was the one they were currently in. Then the picture changed to Calista, screaming in rage and sorrow. Ledell's expression was one of shock, horror, and fear until she reached her hand out and threw the crystal ball off the table, smashing it.

"That's bull shit." Ledell got up from her desk and ran out of the room, screaming. "Bull shit! You hear me!" Harry was frozen. Besides Ledell's screaming as she left the room, the shattered crystals on the floor screamed out in sorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of these characters, except for the two new American girls. I merely have created my own plot over an already existed story (der).**

**Professor Spike is obviously from Buffy X **

* * *

Chapter 10

Harry sat at his table in Divination, his jaw hanging from his face after Ledell had left the room in a rage. The entire class, including Professor Trelawney, was staring at Harry in shock, not sure of what had just transpired, and for they didn't see what Harry and Ledell had seen in the crystal ball. The broken shards on the floor had finally stopped screaming out and remained silent as a mist formed around them. Harry's ears were still ringing from the sound of the screaming that he had once heard, but now the silence was deafening as the entire class was perched on his or her chair, despite the fact that the class was over. Harry quickly grabbed his things and threw himself out of the room before he had to answer any questions about what had just occurred before their eyes.

As Harry ran through the stone halls, his feet echoing off the ground, he couldn't help but notice he wasn't running in the direction of the Great Hall, he was running in the direction of the Gryffindor common room, and he wasn't sure why. He knew Ledell wouldn't be there, she was probably in the Great Hall with Calista, but there was something that was driving Harry toward the common rooms. He felt panicked; something inside him was crying out a dire warning, that he couldn't hear over the noise of people talking through the halls so he knew that the Great Hall would only distract him more. Students watched as Harry ran past them, his face flushed with sweat beading down his forehead. The urgency of his pace made him feel as if something was coming, that he needed to find someone that could help, and only one person came to mind.

When Harry finally made it to the portrait whole to the Gryffindor common room, he yelled out the password and climb through, never stopping once, not even when the fat lady called out to him as he ran past. There was something coming, something that he felt the need to stop. Finally, Harry made it to where he had wanted to be, the trunk by his bed where he kept everything. Instantly, he threw open the trunk and frantically looking through it until his hand landed on a piece of parchment. When the parchment was secure in his hand, he closed the trunk, ran back down to the common room, took his quill from his bag and began writing a letter. The letter was as frantic as Harry had been when running to this room, but he hadn't realized what it was it was writing, or to whom.

The letter was half done when Harry's hand had stopped its swift left to right motions. His eyes began to comprehend what his hands had been sculpting onto the parchment. The first two words of the letter stopped him in his tracks and he felt as if he were falling into a black hole. Dear Sirius. How had Harry done this? Why would he have written to Sirius about this problem, especially since Sirius had been gone for months now? This was Harry's first slip since the incident at the end of last year, now the slip was threatening to suffocate him. Harry leaned away from the parchment and his eyes began to apprehensively read what he had written to his dead godfather.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I know I am not supposed to contact you unless it is an emergency, but I think something is coming. There are two new girls from America at Hogwarts right now, two girls who I can't seem to keep my thoughts from. They are not like any other witch or wizard I have ever met, they have mastered spells that I didn't know someone our age could. Their names are Ledell Dedlier and Calista Leridd._

_Sirius there is something else. I have been having strange dreams again. Not about Voldemort this time, but about people I have never met. Recently, the dreams are of three people. Two women and a man, but in these dreams, I am the man, I have all his feelings and see the things from his eyes. I don't know what to do. The women are people that I, as the man, love, but in two different ways. I have feelings for one, Ava, like I have feelings for Hermione, as if she were my sister. But it's different; it's as if I haven't seen her for years, so my love for her is new but just as strong. The other… Illeana, she makes my heart beat faster, her smile alone makes me happy. But those feelings only last a few moments, by the end of the dream; Illeana is on the floor…motionless. Ava is sitting over her body, screaming. And all the happiness I felt turns into anger and rage._

_Today was the worst… Divination class, we looked through crystal balls, and when I looked into Ledell's future, I saw something that terrified me. It was Calista, screaming, and a shot of Ledell's tombstone. Usually I would think it a trick by Professor Trelawney, who is always predicting someone's death, but Ledell had reacted so strongly to it. She ran out angry, screaming, that and the feeling in the pit of my stomach shot fear into my heart. Sirius… something is com--_

Harry examined his unfinished line. That was when he had realized he was writing to someone who could never read the letter. The tears stung around his eyes as he remembered the pain that he had managed to bury deep inside of him. The pain of losing the last person in the world that was a connection to his parents. Harry's heart began to beat in his ears as his breathing became deep. He had to fight the anger that was swelling inside him, the blame he felt whenever he thought of what had happened to the last of his family. Harry bit his lip as he looked around the empty common room, what could he do? He had written this letter for help, but the one person he knew that could help, was gone. Wind blew against the window pane as Harry sat alone in his favorite red chair, wishing he could do something, anything to bring Sirius back. The emptiness of the common room began to sneak up on Harry, limiting his breathing until he had no other choice but to get up and make his way to the Great Hall before lunch was over.

As Harry made his way to the portrait hole, he took one last look back at the room, then to the parchment in his hand. He was all alone now, no one to go to for help, well, no one that he trusted to know what to do. Then, without warning, Harry grew angry at Sirius. In his mind he began cursing at him for what he had done. Why had he gone to help Harry, why did he have to care so much? It would have been better if he had listened to Dumbledore and stayed behind. Then again, it would have also been better if Harry had died, not just that night, but any night before then. That way, Sirius would still be alive and Harry wouldn't be stuck with this feeling of guilt. Harry closed his eyes tightly, forcing the tears back into his head as his hand tightly closed around the parchment. There was no one left to help him; No one that would understand Harry's feelings. So he tucked the parchment into his pocket and left the common room.

"Harry, where have you been?" Ron's eyes barely left his half eaten plate of food as Harry took a seat next to him. Ron's round eyes examined his fork intently, as if he was expecting it to do something, but Harry knew what he was really doing. Ron's eyes would sneak a peak in the direction of Calista and Ledell's private table. Hermione's hazel eyes looked thoughtfully at Harry, trying to read his blank expression, which made him nervous, so he looked away toward the other end of the table. Harry sighed.

"No where." Harry grabbed an apple and took a large bite out of it, in the hopes of deterring any future questions. Ron seemed happy with Harry's answer so he picked up his fork then placed it back down, his eyes looking over to Calista, who looked a little nervous. Hermione groaned.

"Ron, cut that out." Hermione's words fell on deaf ears, so she viciously poked Ron in the ribs to get his attention. The poke got a response out of Ron, but his eyes only landed on Hermione with annoyance.

"Jealous, are you?" The words fell out of Ron's mouth so quickly that he instantly took in a sharp breathe of regret, ready for whatever was coming next. Hermione's chest puffed out as she began to think of a retort for Ron and her eyes flared. Harry looked over slightly to see the eye contact that the two shared and could tell, there was about to be a battle. Hermione bit her lip lightly and exhaled.

"Jealous of what? Them?" She shook her bushy hair and rolled her eyes sarcastically. Harry had a feeling that she was jealous of exactly that. The two girls who had come in so late to a new school, but had no trouble with their classes or getting the attention of everyone. Hermione had been in this school for the same amount of time has Harry and Ron, she spent a lot of her free time reading or studying, but she was never fully accepted by the other students of the school. She was a black sheep, which never really bothered her because she had Ron, Harry, and Ginny. But now, the two girls threatened her close knit group of friends, which would make anyone jealous. Hermione scoffed. "They're new, that's their only appeal. Besides, the blonde one isn't very nice, so I don't understand your obsession." Ron flushed as everyone stood to get to their next class, for the three of the, Defense against the dark arts. Harry grabbed his bag with his free hand and took another bite of his apple.

"Her name is Calista and she's only mean to you. Everyone else seems to like her." Ron and Hermione walked side by side with a strange tension between the two. Harry only listened to the two vaguely, for his eyes were glued on Ledell and Calista, who leaned closely into one another and whispered. Both seemed a little nervous while Ledell whispered and Harry could imagine why. The crystal ball incident would scare anyone and it managed to scare everyone. Harry hadn't realized what kind of trouble it stirred until he was walking to class. From over his shoulder he could hear Lavender Brown telling someone else about the incident. Her voice hysterical.

"It was the weirdest thing ever! No one really knows what happened, except that the new girl stormed out of the room yelling, leaving Harry in his seat with the shattered crystal ball screaming. It was the oddest thing ever!" Harry rolled his eyes as Lavender spread the news of what had happened the class before, but there wasn't much he could do now.

Ledell and Calista were already at their table when Harry, Ron, and Hermione had made it to the dungeon where their D.A.D.A class was. Spike, the new professor, was leaning over the two as they spoke to him in a whispered voice. Harry wanted nothing more than to hear what was being said, because the expression of the girls was worried, almost fearful, but Spike's was calm. He even had a small smile across his face, something almost comforting. The smile on Spike's face eased Harry's worry a little, despite the fact that the girls both looked a little troubled as they opened their books and kept their heads down.

"Right then, little bits and boys. Today, we'll be working on a protection charm. It's a bit like a shield that you conjure, can stand for as long as your power don't give up." As the professor spoke, all the girls' began to breathe differently. A lot more relaxed, but at the same time, a little more excited. Harry rolled his eyes and watched Ledell and Calista smirk to one another, probably planning something new to torture Hermione, since their eyes would occasionally glance in her direction. Harry smiled slightly, but he still felt angry at himself for writing that letter to Sirius. Hermione looked over her shoulder to Harry and could see that he seemed preoccupied. She placed a gentle hand on his forearm, with a warm smile. Harry returned the gesture. But Hermione's smile fell as soon as Calista raised her hand.

"Will we be performing the charm in class?" Calista's vicious smile let the professor onto her idea of being mischievous, which only made him chuckle lightly, tilting his head down but looking up at her with a sly smile. Harry could hear slight gasps from behind him, which he tried to ignore until it came from beside him. Hermione was leaning on her hand with a smile, but annoyance was in her eyes when she glared over to Calista.

"Well, for the safety of the others in here, I wish I could say no. But, yeah, we will perform the spell. So pair up… and be have." The professor eyes knowingly glinted at the two girls in front of him as they plastered innocent expressions across their face. Ron laughed and nudged Hermione.

"Watch out, Moine. Looks like they're coming for you." Ron laughed out loud as Hermione's hazel eyes looked at him in annoyance then to the girls only a few tables up from them. They had obviously planned something especially for her, since they're eyes would, on occasion, look over to her.

So the class began casting the shield charm that Professor Spike had taught them. It wasn't a spell that any of them had ever heard, for he said that it was a spell more commonly used in the old days, when magic was new. It was an old magic that had been lost over the centuries. Though Hogwarts was one of the oldest schools in the magic world, the magics of the first witches and wizards had been lost for many centuries due to the fact that they were strictly defensive spells. At a time when wizards and witches were vying for power, they had desire for offensive spells to knock down their enemy, if their spell was strong enough to incapacitate another, they gained the upper hand. Thus, the ancient defensive spells were lost and gave way to the newer ones. But in this class, the professor had given them an ancient spell found in one of the oldest and most dangerous books.

"Repeat after me… Scutum Tello." The class repeated the words, but without the beauty of the professors voice, it was a vampire trick, Harry knew. Vampires were alluring to their prey, humans, so every word from their mouth was supposed to bring the bait closer and closer. The classes repeated the words twice, all except Ledell and Calista, who laughed to themselves. After the words were learned, Spike went over the hand motions, gracefully moving his hands as if he were writing a cursive lower case I in the air. Everyone copied the motion. "All right, raise a shield on yourself. Your partner will try to penetrate it with the 'expelliarmus' charm." Spike's eyes landed on the girls in front of him as he turned on her heel to his desk where he perched himself.

Then it all happened. While Harry and Ron attempted to cast the charm, failing every time, they heard a vicious laughter from behind them. The laughter was unmistakable. It was the laughter of Ledell and Calista, it was like the sound of a ringing bell, but darker. Harry could see the shock in Ron's eyes as he stared off behind Harry's head to the laughter. Then the sound of Hermione's aggravated squeal came from behind Harry, so he turned around viciously to see what had happened. Calista had trapped Hermione in a shield bubble, while Ledell levitated her off the ground. The two were laughing hysterically while the rest of the class watched in amused disbelief. Harry watched in horror as he saw the joy in their beautiful faces at tormenting Hermione, who was now crying in the bubble. It all happened so fast, but at the same time, so slow. The professor came over to the two and grabbed their elbows with a growl in his throat, until they both dropped their wands at their side, giving into his strength. Hermione ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face and that's when he heard it. The laughter in his head, the laugh of the man he became in his dreams, it was a laugh he had heard before, one that was dark and bone chilling. Voldemort's laugh. Then the words came from the mouth of Draco Malfoy.

"Guess mud blood hating is in their genes." The words were barely audible, but Harry had just managed to hear them as he whispered to Pansy. His dreams, they were memories of Voldemort. He had a connection with the two beautiful creatures in front of him.. But before Harry could think of anything else, a searing pain ran through his head, right on top of his scar. One so bad, that he had passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of these characters, except for the two new American girls. I merely have created my own plot over an already existed story (der).**

**Professor Spike is obviously from Buffy X **

* * *

Chapter 11

When Harry woke up from his black out, his mind was completely fuzzy of what had happened before his black out. He closed his eyes again tightly to try and remember what had happened, but at the moment, everything was blank. Nothing in his mind seemed to stick, what had happened before things went dark was lost somewhere in his mind, just like so many other things. Harry sighed as he opened his eyes again. Then it hit him, he had no idea where he was.

Harry's body shot up as his eyes adjusted to the bright lights around him. The bed he sat in was nothing like the cots at Hogwarts' hospital wing. The bed he lay in was a large round bed, with silk sheets and pillows covered in the same silk fabric. Everything was white and red, it looked so elegant. Harry threw the blankets off his legs with an exhausted sigh and stretched, again something was off. He was wearing blue silk pajama bottoms, his chest left bare. Instantly, Harry grabbed the silk sheets and held them over his chest, confused. His eyes shot around the room quickly. The room itself looked something out of a Greek myth. The circular room was made completely out of marble, pillars strategically placed to look as if they were holding the ceiling up when in fact they were decorative. There was only two windows on the wall, both small and narrow, only allowing sun to come through, but the room was still bright. Harry's eyes looked up to see the ceiling of the room had a large hole in it. The hole let the sun into the room to keep it well lit. Harry rubbed his eyes and continued to look around.

"Two lives gone, two more abandoned." The voice caused Harry's heart to jump despite the fact that it was a soothing sound, almost peaceful. Harry looked around intently through the blinding light to find the source of the voice, but couldn't see anything.

"Killed by love, who know there was such a thing." This voice was different than the other, this one wasn't as alluring as the other, but it still held Harry's heart in it's place. There were two people in this room with him, two women he couldn't see. Then, without warning, two bodies sat at the edge of the bed, speaking to one another.

"Murdered by a husband." The woman with the completely alluring voice hugged herself tightly. She wore a beautiful white gown, clinging to her in all the right places, but that wasn't what caused Harry's jaw to drop. He had seen this woman before. Her curly brown hair fell to the middle of her back, her skin was smooth, but it was her eyes that he knew. The same emerald green he saw in his dreams and when he woke. This woman was Illeana, but she was also a duplicate of Ledell. He reached out to her, but his hand went right through her, this was a dream.

"Betrayed by a brother." Harry's eyes landed on the other woman and again, he was caught off guard by her beauty. Instantly, when his eyes landed on her sad expression, his blood began to boil and his heart raced in his chest. The woman was also someone he had seen in his dreams and in reality. Her strawberry blonde hair reached to the middle of her back, her blue eyes only making her more beautiful. She was Ava, but also Calista in all her beauty. The two woman looked to one another, with sorrow in their eyes, then looked over their shoulder to Harry.

"The father has died and in his place evil." Illeana looked to Harry and spoke as if she meant to say this to him, but he felt as if she probably couldn't really see him, since when he tried to touch her, his hand went right through her. Her eyes looked away from him and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"The uncle has been murdered and replaced with power." Ava reached over to Illeana and squeezed her shoulder affectionately, but a tear also rolled down her cheek. Harry, again, reached out for the two women in front of him, but pulled his hand back instantly as the two rotated their bodies to face one another. Their arms reached out for the other until they were held in an embrace, both crying silently.

"Though the blood is theirs, the blood is not all. Within blood is life, but within blood is change." The two spoke simultaneously, their beautiful voices became one, only making Harry move closer to them, so close that their sweet breath landed on his face. He breathed in deeply and continued to listen. "Together we make the one of two." Harry tried to fight the curiosity in him, but he couldn't.

"What do you mean?" Harry instantly regretted speaking, because when the words fell from his lips, the two beautiful women separated from the other and looked at him intently, with a hint of rage. Harry slid back in the bed, but before he could get far back enough, both women grabbed his wrists tightly. Their touch was cold, like stone, and strong, which only made him more nervous, so Harry tried to fight, but it was useless.

"Death will come to one, while darkness comes to the other." Again, both women spoke, looking deep into Harry's eyes with intense urgency. Their words never faltered as the fear touched their eyes, they remained calm. "Forever as a pair, like Athena and Nike, together victory. Forever power." Harry had stopped struggling at this point, but he still couldn't understand what the two in front of him meant, despite his best efforts. He leaned closer in, no longer afraid of the beauties, he now only wanted to help whatever it was they wanted. "The blood doesn't make what you are. Blood doesn't make you who you are to be. Fate decides who you are, do not leave the one by two to fate. Fate is cruel to those with power." The woman let go of Harry's wrists so suddenly that he almost fell forward. Even if he had, he would not land on the two. Illeana and Ava were now standing feet from him, near a door that looked to be made of marble, almost impossible to open.

"I don't know what you're asking me.." Harry tried to get off the bed, but the bed itself seemed to grow longer as if it would never end, and he would forever be stuck on it. Illeana took Ava's hand in her own and for a second, Harry thought that their looks changed to that of Ledell and Calista. The thought of those two in his dreams made his heart beat loudly, so he rubbed his eyes and looked back to Ileana and Ava.

"You have lost your parents, just as they have lost theirs." Ava's face never changed as she spoke, but her voice became sad, almost unbearable for Harry, who wanted nothing more than to take the pain from these women, whose beauty almost pained him. Illeana sighed and placed a hand over her heart.

"Blood doesn't make you who you are. Love changes you." Illeana smiled weakly to Ava and at that moment, the two began to move closer, so much so that the two of them melted into one another. Harry wanted to scream out, for some reason he felt as if they weren't meant to blend together, but as he jumped off the bed, he felt woozy, his head began to spin and he fell.

"Harry!!" The voice seemed so distant, so far away that Harry could only imagine where it came from. It was, without a doubt, Hermione Granger's voice, the tone also led Harry to believe that something had happened. Despite the fact that the dream was slipping away, Harry tried with all his might to stay in the extremely bright room with the beautiful women, who had merged together. Hermione wouldn't allow him to stay in his dream, she gently felt his forehead and called his name again. "Harry, are you awake?"

"Hermione, I think if he doesn't answer, he's still asleep." Ron's voice sounded slightly annoyed, but at the same time, a little worried. Harry's eyes were still closed, but he could still imagine the looked Hermione would flash Ron. It was a look that he so often saw in her eyes, it was a scolding look of anger. Harry groaned lightly and opened his eyes, he couldn't just leave his two best friends worrying about them. Hermione instantly jumped in his line of vision.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry in a vice like grip. Her bushy brown hair covered his face, itching his nose. As his chest began to heave, trying to let a sneeze out, Hermione let go instantly. "Are you okay?" Harry then let out a sneeze.

"I think he'll live." Ron rolled his eyes as Hermione grabbed a tissue and dabbed Harry's nose with it, it was as if Harry was on his death bed. Hermione's elbow slammed backwards into Ron's gut, causing Harry to smirk to himself.

'I'm all right." Harry pushed himself up so that his back was against the wall where his bed was pushed against. The wall was so cold that his body was covered in goose bumps, sending a shiver down his back. "What happened?" Harry rubbed his hand over his forehead, more specifically his scar. It was relatively sore, almost like it had been bruised. Hermione's eyes glistened with worry, but Harry waved his hand to dismiss her fears.

"Well, um." Hermione looked over to Ron, who shrugged his shoulders and made a side step away from Harry's bed to an available chair. Hermione began to twirl her hair around her index finger with a worried expression. "You've been out for a couple of days now.." Hermione's expression reminded Harry of the last thing he remembered.

"Hermione, are you all right?" For a minute, Harry thought that maybe he had imagined the whole incident with Ledell and Calista tormenting Hermione, because the confused expression spread across Hermione's face had him think she was lost. "You know, with what happened with Calista and Ledell.." Hermione's confused expression darkened and she only looked angry now.

"Yes, well, what else would you expect from people with that blood in their veins." Hermione's words were little more than a whisper, so low that Harry wasn't sure he could make out what she had just said, but somewhere inside him, he knew. Then the words of the dream ran through his head. 'Blood does not make you who you are.' Harry shook his head, that all depended on whose blood it was.

"What do you mean? What blood?" Harry reached over to the end table to where he knew his glasses would be, but before he could lay his hand on them, Hermione had her hand on them and was placing them in Harry's hand. Hermione sighed and side glanced over to Ron with uncertainty. "Hermione… just tell me." Hermione sighed and scratched behind her ear.

"I thought you understood after what Draco said… " Hermione paused for a minute, her eyes looked intently at Harry, wondering if she were to continue, and when she saw the confusion in his face, so she continued. "Now, I'm not sure which is which, all I know is that they are both related to…" Hermione paused and bit her lower lip, now Harry understood.

"Voldemort." Harry still couldn't believe the reaction that name caused, especially in these two, since they had dealt with Voldemort all six years they've known him. The name caused the two to flinch involuntarily. Harry rolled his eyes to himself, he thought that this was a little ridiculous, but there was nothing he could. Hermione nodded and Ron turned white.

"Well, yes.." Hermione fidgeted under Harry's gaze, then tucked her bushy brown here behind her ear with a sigh. Harry could tell in her eyes that there was something that she didn't want to discuss, but she would share, because there was fear in her eye, fear for Harry. "Don't be angry with me.. But ever since they came to the school, I've been investigating them. It turns out that they're not American at all. They're Mediterranean, Greek and Italian to be more specific. I'm not sure, but I know one of them is You-Know-Who's daughter with a powerful witch. The other is his niece, turns out that Tom Riddle's mother had two children, only a few years a part, same mother, not father. Her father was from a family of mythical creatures, but anyway. You-Know-Who had a sister, who had a daughter, but he also had a wife.. Who had a daughter at the same time as his sister.." Hermione shot out the story so quickly, but when she stopped he knew everything that she had said, it had all stuck. Harry's face remained blank, but inside him, his emotions ran a muck.

"So, either Ledell or Calista is the daughter of my enemy and the other is his sister's daughter." Hermione nodded and Ron looked as if he were going to be sick. The information was too much for Harry to deal with, but he could only say one thing. "Blood doesn't make you who you are."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except for the two new American girls. I merely have created my own plot over an already existed story (der).**

**Professor Spike is obviously from Buffy X **

* * *

Chapter 12

After the incident in his Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Harry was more alert than every of Ledell and Calista's presence, if that were possible. Although Harry's dream had given him the sense that the girls were not to be feared, but the new knowledge of who they were terrified him. One was the enemy of his daughter, the other was the niece of his enemy, and neither option was appealing. With all the time he spent thinking of which of the beautiful girls was from what side of his enemy's family, Harry hadn't realized that it was now that time of the year in which students were allowed to go to Hogsmeade for the day.

Harry hadn't realized the time had arrived in which he would need to break out his invisibility cloak in order to actually attend the annual trip. As he sat in the Gryffindor common room along with Ron and Hermione, he sighed heavily thinking of a time that he was so close to being able to go to Hogsmeade with permission. His thoughts were completely distracted from the tons of work he had to do for his classes. Professor Trelawney had now stopped accepting Harry's predictions for how he would die, telling him that faking predictions was an insult to her profession, now it seemed her target was Ledell. Everyday, she would see a dark cloud over Ledell's aura, which only meant impending doom for the young woman. These days in class made Harry feel sick to his stomach.

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione placed a hand gently on Harry's shoulder in a comforting way, this was something she had done often when he was in distress and it usually worked. Right now, though, the touch only sunk Harry's heart deeper into his chest, a side effect of the guilt he felt for fearing Ledell and Calista.

"I'm fine." Harry's green eyes looked over to Hermione quickly, so that she wouldn't catch the lie that sparkled in his iris. Hermione raised her eyebrow and shrugged her shoulders, trying to give off the idea that she had no idea what was going on, which Harry knew wasn't true.

"Just asking because you are just staring at your Divination book with nothing on your parchment… and keep in mind, you still have to write two parchments each for Potions and charms, and then study water plants for herbology." How Hermione knew all of Harry's assignments was a mystery to him, but she always managed to know exactly what he needed to do and when he needed it done. Harry groaned and began scrawling non sense onto his Divination parchment, this time he wrote of a crisis coming in his life, maybe that would appease Trelawney enough to let him pass.

"Would it be bad if I predicted Ledell's death?" Ron's quill was perched on his parchment, as he pondered what to write about for his assignment. The idea of writing Ledell's death seemed appealing, it would get him a good grade on the assignment, but he felt weird about it. The feeling intensified as he saw the look Harry and Hermione shot him after his question, angry and annoyed. Ron shrugged. "Guess I'll just make something up."

"I told you not to take that class, it's foolish." Hermione flipped her hair over her shoulder to move it from her face, then she turned her attention back to her Arthimancy book, which was a huge book with red leather binding, the words looked faded from what Harry could see, then he remembered6 she had that class with Calista.

"How is it going in the class, Mione?" Hermione looked over the top of her book, one thin brown eyebrow raised in confusion. Obviously she had forgotten the time she sat with Harry and Ron and complained about Calista being so good in that class, as well as tormenting her. "You said Calista gave you trouble in that class." Hermione nodded in realization.

"Oh, yes, that… Well, since the incident, she's given me more space, physically at least. Whenever I answer a question in class, she'll raise her hand and either proves me wrong, or point out something vital I missed." Hermione pursed her lips together as if she had eaten a lemon. She sighed. "Other than that, the class is easy." And so was the end of conversation for the night until Hermione stood after writing two parchments on her Arthimacy and Runes classes each. As she got up and threw her things into her bag, she waved to the boys. "See you two in the morning, Harry; make sure you find your invisibility cloak tonight, so you're not looking for it in the morning." And before Harry could give an answer, Hermione was bounding up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

Today was the day that every student looked forward to, the chance to go to Hogsmeade, but in Harry's case, it was the time for him to sneak in. As he searched for his father's invisibility cloak in the morning, for he did not listen to Hermione, he thought of the possibilities for today. Ledell and Calista were, without a doubt, going on this trip. They would have managed a way to get a signature with little ease, Harry could imagine, and they would use this opportunity to get supplies to pull more pranks on Hermione and other unsuspecting victims. When Harry had the cloak in his hand and he made his way down the castle stairs to the entranced, hidden under the cloak, instantly he saw one of the girls. Calista leaned against the wall, wearing fitted light blue jeans with black leather boots and a fitted black petticoat. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a loose ponytail, allowing strands to fall over her beautiful round blue green eyes.

"Harry… Where are you?" Hermione whispered so low, so that no one else would hear her. Harry stepped closer to her, he had to let her know he was here, but he couldn't startle her, so he whispered the same way she had.

"Right here." Harry whispered away from Hermione's ear because he feared that when she reacted to him calling her, she would hit in in the face, knocking him back and maybe throwing off his cloak. He was right to do so, because when Hermione heard his whisper she flung herself around, just missing Harry's face. He snuck his hand out of his cloak to show her exactly where he was.

"Don't!" Hermione pushed Harry's hand back frantically, he wasn't sure why she did that until he looked over and saw Calista's knowing eyes just staring in their direction. Her arms were folded over her chest with a vicious smirk across her face. "Just wait until we get to Hogsmeade, okay?" Harry merely nodded as Hermione hissed in his general direction. Even though he was invisible, Calista's eyes were glued to where he was, exactly. The look in her eyes gave Harry a chill down his spine and a sudden twinge in his scar. He turned to look at Hermione, who kept her eyes from Calista nervously, then the trip to Hogsmeade began, Harry took his secret route that would lead him under Honey Dukes.

Harry knew the secret path so well now, after having taken it for the almost past three years, at first he had to use the maurderer's map for every step of the way, but now, he knew the way without any light. The trip itself didn't take long, as long as Harry kept up a reasonable pace. As he made his way up the trap door that spilt into Honey Dukes, he could hear the voices of the students as they excitedly went through the store, purchasing sweets by the handful. Harry kept himself covered as he made his way out of the trap door and out of the store. He figured that Ron and Hermione would be sitting at their usual table at the Three Broomsticks with their butter beers in hand.

The ground was covered in fresh snow; every footprint Harry made was left in the ground under him, but with all the people around, no one would notice the lone footsteps coming from nowhere. There were tons of students all over Hogsmeade, from all four houses talking amongst themselves. It wasn't until Harry could see the sign for the Three Broomsticks did he feel a pair of eyes on him. He could feel the gaze all over his body and as he spun around to see where it was coming from, he could see no one, but the eyes were still on him. The feeling from the eyes on him made his body turn hot, the intensity made him feel urgency and he almost ran to the Three Broomsticks. He could see relief but before he got there, he was stopped by a beautiful voice beside him.

"So now that you know the gist of who we are… what do you intend to do?" Calista was leaning against the wall of the Three Broomsticks just outside the door. Her blue green eyes looked right into Harry's eyes, despite his invisibility cloak. Slowly, she pushed herself off the wall and walked over to Harry. She stared at him for a minute and Harry could feel his blood began to boil under her gaze as she stepped so close that he could feel her through the robe. "You going to hunt us too?" Her voice was like velvet as she ripped the cloak off him. Harry was sunned.

"I… um…" Harry looked around quickly, worried that someone had seen what just happened, but no one had even blinked an eye in his direction. He returned his gaze to Calista, who was waiting impatiently for his answer. The question was hard to understand, what was he going to do with his new knowledge. Was he really going to think of them as an enemy? He couldn't ignore the fact that they were the blood of his enemy. Calista grabbed Harry's collar and dragged him into an ally.

"Listen, Potter." Calista shoved Harry against the side of the ally, her eyes burning with anger. Her palm felt like fire on his chest and instantly, he wondered where Ledell was. Calista was here terrorizing him, but Ledell wasn't here. Harry listened carefully, keeping his green eyes locked into her beautiful eyes. "Just because Ledell and I got screwed over in the male role model department of family doesn't make us evil." Calista's eyes darted between his then stopped in their tracks. Her body stiffened under his gaze and her breathing became labored.

"Are you all right?" Harry felt her hand fall from his chest as she staggered back, biting her bottom lip viciously. A cold breeze swept down the ally, rustling the strands of her hair that had fallen from her pony tail. Calista's eyes glazed over for a minute then came back to their enraged glare. Harry tilted her head to her as she stood a few feet from him.

"I'll never be all right.." Calista stepped back, Harry could swear that he saw tears in her eyes as she stopped her backward motion and then moved closer to Harry. She was again right under him, so close that the blood boiling in her veins caused his skin to be set ablaze. "I'm going to be extremely blunt with you, because frankly I don't think you could handle anything too cryptic." Her voice was angry and mean. "Yes, we have Voldemort's blood in us, but keep in mind… it was only him that was out of his damn mind. Our mother's weren't evil, just got screwed over." Calista went to turn on her heel, but Harry had to ask.

"Wait.." Calista paused and looked over her shoulder at Harry, who was standing motionless all except his eyes, looking frantically at her. "I just need to know… which one of you is the daughter.. And which is the niece?" The question came out almost jumbled, all in one syllable. Calista only looked back at him with an annoyed look. Her hand clenched into a fist at her side.

"Would that change anything? Would you look at one of us differently than the other? One more evil than the other?" Calista growled under her throat to Harry, her anger getting the best of her now. Harry pressed his back closer to the wall as Calista turned on her heel and finally stepped out of the ally and turned into the Three Broomsticks. Harry stood still for a minute then made his way through the same door Calista had entered, but now he placed his cloak under his arm. Hermione and Ron were at a table in the corner, close to the exit.

"Where have you been!?" Ron yanked Harry violently into the seat across from him and started looking wildly across the tavern. Harry's eyes followed Ron's to what Harry knew was driving him insane. There was Calista, sitting at a table, looking more beautiful than she had ever since Harry had seen her. The snow that was falling outside had melted into her hair, giving it a glistening look, and under her black petticoat was a fitted black shirt with the words "Dea pulchrae et potentis" in a delicate cursive print. She wasn't alone, in fact she had someone for each arm.

"Ron's been having a fit." Hermione rolled her eyes and took a sip of her butter beer as she looked over to see Calista smirking seductively to the people sitting across him her. Two people that Harry had known very well, the flaming red hair and mass of freckles all over their faces was a dead give away of who they were. It was Fred and George sitting across from Calista, they were both wrapped up in her charms, so unable to keep their eyes from her.

"What's going on?" Harry watched as Ron's nostrils flared as he watched what was going on mere tables from him. The look in his eyes suggested that he was about to jump over the table and attack his own brothers, but he rolled his eyes in defeat and looked back to Harry.

"She wasn't really into me.. She liked my brothers more." Ron ran a hand through his short cut red hair and ruffled it up in annoyance. "She told me I was too uptight for her.. The way she said it though, only made me want her more." All three of them looked over at Calista as she laughed at the jokes made by the twins. Her teeth smile sounded so beautiful, like delicate wind chimes dancing with the wind. Harry leaned on his elbow as he looked over at her intense beauty, not sure of how to take what had happened outside. One minute, she was so angry and vicious, he wasn't sure how to think of her, the next she was an image of beauty.

"Ron, I told you not to get involved." Hermione's voice was trying to sound sympathetic, but there was too much annoyance in it for to come off as it was meant to. Harry was now beginning to think of what Calista had said. What was he going to do with the knowledge of Calista and Ledell's family. There were two sides inside of his heart, a war waging on his decision; one side, told him that they were not his enemies, that there was a chance that his enemy had harmed the girls like he, himself, was harmed. The second side inside him told him that they were evil, that the blood inside them could not be denied, and Harry would have no choice, but to fight them. He had no idea what side was right or what to do about any of it and that made him intensely nervous. He only wished that Sirius was here to push him in the right direction.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of these characters, except for Illeana, Ava, Calista, and Ledell. I merely have created my own plot over an already existed story (der).**

**Professor Spike is obviously from Buffy X **

* * *

Chapter 13

The rest of the day at Hogsmeade consisted of Ron stalking his brothers as they walked with Calista, trying their hardest to make her laugh. Her bell like laughter filled the entire town, every step that Harry had taken he could hear her sweet laughter. Ron was starting to get intensely annoyed by the display that the three of them were putting up, it seemed that they were constantly behind him. The weather became increasingly bitter as they made their way around the small town. The amount of snow had grown intensely, the students trudge through the knee deep snow, shivering.

"Why are they everywhere we go?" Ron grumbled under his breath as he watched Fred, George, and Calista turn into Honeydukes, with bright smiles across their faces. Harry looked to Ron for a minute and saw Hermione place a hand on his shoulder gently, then his eyes flashed to Calista. Her blue green eyes looked intently at him, but there was something hidden behind her gaze, it was as if she were deep in thought, concentrating. Harry felt a jolt in his chest as her eyes looked away, it was a feeling as if someone had sent a shock through his body, then he felt warm.

"Well, Fred and George come here to do business with the students, they know where we a like to go." Hermione's eyes shot into Honeydukes, where Fred and George were selling some of their newest merchandise. Harry sighed heavily, as he looked around at all the students making their way through the heavy snow. They would be leaving soon, so Harry decided it'd be best if he made his way back to the castle now.

"I'm going to go back to the castle, it's almost time to go." Harry took the invisible cloak from his coat pocket and threw it over his shoulders at the first clearing of people. He didn't wait for Hermione or Ron to speak, but he waited long enough for them to nod their heads. The trip back to Hogwarts was a little more difficult now because of the amount of snow that had fallen during the day was now reaching up to Harry's knees. When he finally made it back to the castle and climbed through the entrance of the Gryffindor common room, it felt good to sit in front of the crackling fire and warm his wet legs. As he got comfortable in the chair, he could feel his eyelids dropping, it was still early, the other students were probably on their way back now, just in time for dinner. Harry sighed and sat up straight, eyes glued to the fire.

"Have you thought about what Calista said?" The voice came out of the silence behind Harry so suddenly had he had jumped right out of his seat. When he turned around to face the alluring the sight caused him to relax and tense up all at the same time. Harry's face must have looked extremely confused because Ledell sighed in irritation and repeated her question. "Have you thought about what she said to you today?"

"What do you mean?" Harry couldn't help but forget everything that Calista had said to him earlier in the presence of Ledell, earlier he had it imprinted in his memory, but now it vanished, as if under a spell. Ledell's brown hair was curled around her face and she had a tan, which Harry found strange. Her emerald green eyes, which usually looked so vivacious, now had the quality of someone who had not slept in a long time. Harry watched as she became more annoyed with his confusion, her almond shaped eyes narrowed.

"What do you intend to do with the information you have?" Ledell's arms were folded over her chest, she wore dark blue jeans that fit tightly around her hips but became more slack when they got past her knees. Her white tee shirt was nothing remarkable, but it seemed to only accent her beautiful features. Harry thought for a moment, how did Ledell know what Calista had said to him?

"How do you know she talked to me?" Harry knew he had completely avoided the question, partly because he was curious to know how she knew the conversation between Calista and himself and also because he had no answer to it. Ledell looked a little confused now, her eyes opened wide as one of her thing eyebrows raised.

"Forget how I know, just tell me what you plan to do? You are one of 3 people that know who we are or, more specifically, who we are related to." Ledell's arms dropped by her side, but before they could hang there limp, she tucked her thumbs into her belt looks and strode forward slightly. "Like Calista said, just because his blood is in our veins doesn't mean we're like him. Our mothers were good witches, had nothing against muggles even though they were pure blood." Ledell leaned against one of the couches in the common room, her eyes never leaving Harry.

"If you're not like him, then there is nothing I need to do." The words were true enough, but Harry knew deep down inside him that he would never be able to really trust these two with his life. There was always a chance that Voldemort's blood would take effect in them and turn on him. Harry then noticed something strange in Ledell's eyes, it was the intense stare Calista had given him earlier but with the same level of concentration. He couldn't help but wonder what it meant.

"I can't explain everything now…I don't know if I ever will. I have a feeling time is running short for me and Calista staying here, despite what Dumbledore wants." Ledell turned on her heel to leave quickly, then it hit Harry, he would need to ask Dumbledore for help in understanding these two. Ledell stopped before she reached the portrait hole. "We are not your enemies, but we are also not going to help you fight him, ever. He may want you dead, but what he wants for us is much worse." With that, Ledell climbed out of the portrait hole and left Harry to his thoughts for a moment. He wasn't sure what she had meant saying her time was running short, but he hadn't the time to dwell. Dinner would be served in less than an hour, which meant Dumbledore would be in his office still.

Harry ran through the halls quickly, past all the students coming back in from their Hogsmeade trip. Several times he had almost slipped on the wet stone floor, but managed to steady himself just in time before slamming onto the floor. When Harry got to the familiar statue he realized he didn't know what the password to the office was. He thought about all the candies he could think of. He scratched his head as his mind wandered, then he thought of Dumbledore's favorite candies.

"Lemon drops?" The statue didn't move. Harry sighed and thought again. The only other thing he could think of was his next option. "Sherbet lemon" The statue jumped to life and moved out of the way to reveal the staircase leading into Dumbledore's study. Harry had been in this office many times, he had almost a perfect picture in his mind of what it would look like.

The wooden door that led into the office was closed, as it usually was, so Harry knocked hard and loud. There was silence on the other side of the door before it swung open on it's own, showing Harry into the office that he knew so well, but feared would be different since Umbridge had taken over the previous year. When Harry took a step into the office, nothing had changed despite what he had imagine. Everything was in it's place, exactly where it had been before. It was comforting to know that some things didn't have to change. As Harry moved closer into the office, his eyes landed on Dumbledore sitting at his desk, looking up at Harry through his half moon spectacles, his eyes seemed to already know what Harry wanted.

"You have a knack for figuring out my passwords." Dumbledore had a small smirk in the corner of his lips, maybe he liked the idea that Harry knew him so well, or maybe he had made the password what it was so that Harry would have access whenever he needed. Dumbledore watched Harry intently as he made his way to the seat in front of the desk, Harry's eyes moved from Dumbledore to the sword of Gryffindor above Dumbledore's head. "What can I help you with, Harry?"

"I just had a couple of questions." The sword above the desk glittered in the light, making Harry unable to look away for a minute. When his eyes finally turned back to Dumbledore, it was as if Harry had already asked the question. Dumbledore nodded and folded his hands over his face for a minute. His eyes sparkled.

"You want to know about Miss Leridd and Miss Dedlier." Harry paused for a minute then nodded. Dumbledore took a deep breathe and pushed himself away from his desk, so that he could get out of his seat easier. Dumbledore lifted himself out of his chair and walked over to Harry, so that he was looking down at Harry intently. "I will tell you about the girls, because they have permitted me to, but not about their family. Their family is something they can only discuss." Harry thought for a minute, so they knew he would go to Dumbledore for answers, but still didn't want him to know about their family. Harry nodded his head. "Let me start off by saying that these girls are not like anyone you will ever meet, because of their mothers."

"What do their mothers have to do with their uniqueness, Professor?" Harry didn't mean to ask so abruptly, but he had no control over his curiosity. Dumbledore only smiled and nodded again. He was going to answer, whether Harry asked or not.

"Ledell and Calista are from the purest blood lines in all of magical history. Calista's mother, Ava, was born from one of the blood lines of England and of Italy, where she lived her live. Ava had the very best tutors money could buy before she reached 11, for her father was extremely wealthy. When she finally attended school in Italy, she had power stronger than any other student, no matter what year. As she grew older, she became more powerful, some speculate that if she were not a veela, she would not have that power. Her veela gene was a recessive gene from her father." Dumbledore paused, but Harry was so riveted that he could not ask any questions, now it only made sense that Ava was a veela, with the beauty that Calista had. "She only ever met one other with the power that she had.

"Ledell's mother, Illeana, was the daughter of Greece's purest blood. Her father and mother were both sirens, also a recessive gene in her father. Illeana lived a life almost mirrored to Ava, trained by Greece's best tutors, not because of money, but because of her mother's ability as a siren" Harry had to interrupt.

"What's a siren?" Harry figured it must be something like a veela, but why would they not be called the same thing. Harry watched as Dumbledore racked his brain, probably trying to think of an easy was to explain it.

"A siren, to muggles, is a mythical creature, like a mermaid, that lived out in the seas. The sirens would sing out to the seas and lead travelers to their deaths." Harry felt a strange twinge in his heart, it was a terrifying notion that Ledell would sing to lead people to their deaths. Dumbledore stopped his thoughts. "We as wizards know that is not true. Sirens do have the beautiful voices to lure men, but they all do not use it for evil. The ones that most commonly did, were dark witches." Harry nodded. Dumbledore continued. "So when Illeana first went to school, she had the same reputation as Ava. They were the same age, same year, but had never met. They were the same in almost every characteristic. Many believed that it was too strange that they were so alike. Which is why these girls are special."

"I don't understand, Professor. They are special because their mothers were so powerful?" Harry understood about their mothers, he didn't understand why Hermione didn't know this, she had studied every powerful witch she could. Dumbledore moved back to his chair behind his desk.

"Illeana and Ava were born 24 hours apart. Never met until the wedding day. Voldemort had found his sister at this time and was using her pure blood status to raise himself from his half blood name, so he had invited her to his wedding. At the wedding day, the two women had met, finally. After years of hearing about one another and being compared to one another, they finally met because their families were joining. A couple years later, they were pregnant. The sister had married a man from Italy, also a pureblood, a short time after her brother's wedding. The two women were pregnant at the same time and gave birth at the same time.." Dumbledore paused for a minute and looked extremely troubled. Harry wasn't sure exactly what was going on in the headmaster's mind, but he knew that it was something.

"Professor, I still don't get it." Harry's voice seemed to pull Dumbledore from his thoughts, but that didn't mean they were gone forever. There was a long pause in which Harry and Dumbledore just stared at one another, as if looking for the answers in their eyes.

"There is a prophecy, thousands of years old. Was made by an oracle of Delphi, one of the original witches. She had claimed that there would be born, two children who would make one in power. Born of noble blood, born to cleanse them all." Dumbledore sighed and stroked his long beard with a sad look across his face. His eyes looked down at a piece of parchment that lay on his desk. "Ava and Illeana had two children, same day, both born of noble families. Ledell and Calista have power that not many other wizards have had at their age. They have the ability to speak with one another, through telepathy. They are able to cast spells without speaking them and have on many occasions, from what I have heard from their old headmasters, created their own spells. Most commonly used to torment other students." Dumbledore smirked then placed a hand on his desk, over the parchment.

"Harry, Voldemort hopes to use these girls in his quest to destroy muggles. The girls have been in hiding their whole lives, going from school to school. They have spent most of their time in the ancient countries, Greece and Rome, in the hopes to connect to their mothers memories." Dumbledore looked over at a clock that stood from the table, it was almost time for the great feast. Harry had time for one more question.

"Have they found a way to get their mothers' memories?" Harry's green eyes begged pleadingly behind his glasses, he wanted to know so badly. If the girls could remember their mothers', why couldn't he find a way to remember his parents? Dumbledore shook his head.

"I do not know. That they have not told me, but they might tell you." Dumbledore rose again and made his way to the door, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder to lead him to the door. "Now it's time for the feast, so head down, I shall be behind you shortly." With that, Harry left, not all his questions answered, well, none of them actually. But now he knew the girls wanted him to know something, so maybe if he asked them more questions, he would get answers.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters from HP. I own Ledell, Calista, Illeana, Ava.**

**Professor Masters in Spike from Buffy.**

Reviews help me post

* * *

Chapter 14

Harry sat in the Great Hall, along side Ron and Hermoine, eagerly looking for Calista and Ledell. It wasn't until almost half way through the meal did they arrive, both not dressed in their usual ostentatious outfits. Instead, they both wore their hair tied into high ponytails, light jeans that hugged their curves and t shirts, Ledell's blue, Calista's green. They seemed far more subtle than they usually were; as if they were trying to now keep a low profile. Harry watched as the two took their seats at a small table for two at the end of the Gryffindor's. The Great Hall hadn't even acknowledged their entrance, which was new. Normally, the entire hall would go silent with awe as they walked in, but today hardly anyone looked up, tonight it was only Harry. His mind flooding with the idea that he could remember his parents again, through their own memories. Harry's heart began to race with anticipation until Ron spoke.

"I wonder which one is the daughter." Ron looked over at the girls for a long moment. "It's hard to believe, huh?" With a heavy sigh, Ron stabbed his fork into a potato. "Shame…" Ron's last statement was barely audible.

"I wonder if they look like him…" Hermione's eyes were narrowed as she glanced to the table at the other end of the great hall. Harry cleared his throat and shrugged. He had a feeling he shouldn't mention what he had learned to Hermione and Ron, but he knew he had to, which only made his stomach drop. Harry couldn't tell them now, but he knew it would come. He would have to tell them which was the daughter, which the niece. The idea made Harry sick and at the same time angry.

The dinner then went by slowly, Harry now couldn't look to the girls he once found so fascinating. Instead of being awed when he looked at them, Harry felt almost angry with them. He was angry at the fact that they were the offspring of his enemy, the one who ruined his life. For an instant, Harry turned his head slightly to look at them and instantly regretted the decision. A surge of pain ripped through his infamous scar, almost knocking him out of his seat. The room had not noticed his hands fly to his mouth to muffle a scream, only the two girls had noticed, both looking at Harry terrified. Calista's blue eyes were wide with worry as she looked from Harry to Professor Masters and Dumbledore. Ledell on the other hand could not take her green eyes off of Harry's face, causing him more excruciating pain, so much that Harry blacked out.

*

Harry woke up in the Hospital wing, which he knew so well by now; his eyes wandered for a minute, the only thing he could see were blurs at his side. Just as his hand reached for his glasses, they were put onto his face and there was Hermione and Ron, both looking pale and worried. Harry tried to sit up, only to be pushed back by Madam Pomfrey.

"Don't move, Mr. Potter. Dumbledore said you need to stay in bed."Harry nodded and Madam Pomfrey disappeared. When the room was cleared, Hermione and Ron moved as close as they could to Harry.

"What happened?" Hermione placed her hand on Harry's arm in a comforting way, but he instantly pulled away from the touch. Hermione's hands were like ice to his skin.

"I'm not sure exactly." Harry thought for a moment. He remembered sitting in the Great Hall, eating dinner, then watching as Ledell and Calista came in. He then felt another twinge of pain in his scar as he pictured the two of them, looking at him with horrified glances. Harry's hand instinctively flew to his scar at the slight pain, but dropped it quickly. Hermione caught the motion.

"Your scar?" Hermione's eyes narrowed, she was thinking about what could have set it off. It had come on so suddenly, when it used to only happen when something had to do with Voldemort. After a moment, Hermione's brows relaxed and her eyes widened. "What did you want to talk about earlier that you couldn't in front of everyone else?" Hermione had figured it out. Harry was fine until the girls walked in, girls who were very secretive. Harry felt his heart sink again because he had to tell Hermione and Ron. He had to face the truth

"Well." Harry paused, not sure if he should tell them, but continued when Hermione raised her eyebrows, a sign of impatience. "I spoke to Dumbledore before dinner and from what he told me, Calista seems to be the niece and Ledell the daughter." Just as Harry finished this sentence, Ron let out a sigh, causing both Hermione and Harry to look to him.

"Oh, um, sorry. Just glad… well… not glad." Ron looked at Harry with an apologetic face, one that Harry could not turn down. So, Harry nodded and looked to Hermoine.

"I figured as much… Calista seems more vicious than Ledell…" Harry thought for a moment, it was true that Calista was more aggressive than Ledell, but the fact that his scar hurt the most when he looked at Ledell bothered him. Hermione translated Harry's silence into him thinking hard on something. "Harry? What?"

"My scar hurts the most when I look at Ledell…" Harry couldn't help but think out loud at this point, it wasn't something he could make sense of in his head, but the look on Hermione's face made Harry regret the statement. Her eyes looked away from Harry and her forehead crumpled with thought. She was thinking hard on what Harry had said she would analyze every aspect of it. Harry also thought for a minute. Thought on his life and how everything in it was designed just to hurt him. He had parents that loved him, but were murdered, and then he was sent to live with the Dursleys. Not a godsend for an orphan, but a severe and twisted punishment and then when Harry finally found his salvation from the Dursleys that was taken away too. Just as thought of Sirius and what he had lost, Harry began to feel angry again, a surge of emotions began to pour through Harry until something Sirius said rang in Harry's ears. It seemed like ages ago, when it was only about a year ago, when Harry spoke to Sirius about Umbridge. Sirius said "but the world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters," the words were not as remarkable when they were first uttered as they were now. Harry leaned his head back and looked up at the ceiling; he wished so much that Sirius could speak to him, that Harry hadn't gotten him killed.

"Harry, I think you should tell Dumbledore about the scar." Hermione placed her hand on Harry's shoulder, not sure if he was paying any attention to her. But Harry had heard her and knew that she only said this because she cared, but now wasn't the time. Harry was thinking about what Sirius had said to him so long ago, the pain of the memory fading as the words sunk in. They took on a new meaning for Harry, especially with the dreams he kept having. The words spoken to him in his dream by Illeana and Ava, "blood does not make you who you are," rang in Harry's ears just as the phrase the world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters. Harry closed his eyes and thought about everything spinning in his head. Blood doesn't make you who you are which meant Ledell and Calista weren't doomed to be death eaters, but because they wouldn't join the fight they weren't like Harry and his friends. But if they were neither good nor evil, why did looking at Ledell at times cause his scar to hurt? Maybe it was just the blood… Harry thought to himself.

"Hermione, he's not listening." Ron interrupted Harry's thoughts and forced him to open his eyes to see Hermione scowling. Harry looked at both of them quickly. Ron didn't seem to mind so much being left out of Harry's thoughts, but Hermione was livid. She knew Harry was deep in thought and didn't appreciate the fact that she was not being informed on every idea. Harry groaned, his frustration with Hermione grew whenever she felt the need to know every thought in his head.

"I don't think I need to talk to Dumbledore. It makes sense, right? Last year, Dumbledore told me that Voldemort and I were linked somehow and since Ledell is his daughter maybe that's why my scar hurts. It's not like it hurts whenever she comes near me, just sometimes. Dumbledore probably expects this." Harry watched as Hermione's scowl faded away into a curious expression.

"I don't think that's safe Harry. Voldemort was able to use your connection to trick you into the Department of Mysteries." Hermione's voice faded slowly as she realized that she was treading on a fresh wound. Harry's eyes instinctively darted away, he didn't mean it, but at her statement, his eyes narrowed angrily, into hate. Harry should have been more cautious back then, but there didn't seem to be any time at the moment. Now when Harry looked back, he saw all the time in the world to inform the order of what he thought was happening to Sirius. Harry tried to push the thought from his mind, though he knew it would always be there, haunting him. There was a short silence, interrupted by a velvet voice.

"Good job, Granger, bringing up painful memories." Calista was leaning against the threshold with Ledell behind her slightly, with an annoyed look. No matter how often Harry saw Calista, he was still taken aback by her beauty, and it was an unnatural beauty, one that every woman wished she could have naturally. Calista pushed herself off the threshold and began to walk into the room, leaving Ledell at the door.

"Cali, please." Ledell almost whispered the words, her voice caused Harry's head to spin and he had lost all train of thought. "Hermione's right…" Ledell paused, her eyes narrowed as she thought, "_he_ could be using Harry to find us… That would explain a lot…" Ledell looked at the back of Calista, who was looking at Harry with pleading eyes. There was a part of Harry that wanted to help her in anyway, but he couldn't think of anything. Calista sighed heavily.

"Looks like we have to leave…" Calista moved her eyes from Harry, then to Ron, and then turned around to Ledell, who looked back with the same disappointment. "Better start packing… Why do I bother unpacking?" Calista threw her hands to her side in defeat and started walking through the door, not pausing for Ledell.

"Harry…" Ledell took a half step into the room, but instantly pulled back. Harry looked intently onto her face. Every feature on her face was the same as her mother's; it was hard to believe Voldemort was her father. Harry felt an aching pain in his chest at the idea that he would probably never see her face again. Harry hadn't even noticed that Ron and Hermione had snuck out of the room, leaving him and Ledell alone. "I just want to apologize for everything." Ledell began to step closer, careful with each step she took, watching Harry's expression.

"You have nothing to apologize for…" Harry's heart began to flutter as she moved closer and closer to where he lay. He began to wonder what her skin would feel like against his. Ledell stopped right next to Harry's bed, her legs grazed the sheets as they hung loosely from Harry's bed. Her startling green eyes looked deep into Harry's with a small smile.

"Right, I'm sure it was easy having me and Cali around." Ledell sat on the edge of Harry's bed as she spoke, a slight laugh breaking through her attempted seriousness. Harry couldn't help but smile back. Even the faintest laugh from her lips was enough to chase away any dark feelings. The two looked at one another for a minute before Ledell's smile died. "I'm sorry about so much. What my father did to you… that I can't help you fight him… that you even have to fight him." Ledell looked away from Harry, he could se guilt in her eyes.

"It's not your fault." Harry felt awkward comforting Ledell. There was no reason for it, she had done nothing to him, but still she felt guilty. This must be a trait her mother had. Harry reached out and patted Ledell's hand gently, trying to be comforting. When she looked back at him, he could see a week smile in the corner of her mouth.

"Yeah." Ledell sighed heavily and looked to Harry again. "I guess you're right." There was another silence between the two of them, the same kind of silence that seemed to occur in all their conversations, but this one was different. It seemed like there were words within the silence, words Harry couldn't quite make out. The noise within the silence was deafening, but it all came to a halt when Ledell moved closer to Harry and kissed him. For a moment, the kiss was everything Harry had expected it to be, there was no pain, but within a second, a new feeling made its way into Harry. It was the feeling of victory, Harry felt like he won, but at the same time it wasn't him. Ledell pulled away instantly, horror on her face.

"Ledell?" Harry reached out to touch her as she made her way away from him. Just as she hit the door, Professor Snape came in. Ledell turned around to look at him, terrified.

"He knows." She whispered to Snape, her voice shaken and not as beautiful as it normally was. Snape's beady eyes turned to Harry, wide with fear. Professor Masters stepped from behind Snape, his eyes also on Harry as Calista snuck around the two men.

"Time for us to leave, little bits."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters from HP. I own Ledell, Calista, Illeana, Ava.**

**Professor Masters in Spike from Buffy.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Harry looked around Dumbledore's office. It was the only place in all of Hogwarts that no matter how many times Harry had come to see it, it was still impressive. All of the artifacts around the room on display, all of which Harry had seen plenty of times, but most of them still remaining a mystery. This time, in the large office, the vibe was different. This time it wasn't Harry's life in danger, but someone else's. It was a new experience for Harry and though he should have been happy he wasn't being doomed to die, Harry only felt regret for that fact.

Ledell and Calista were sitting in the seats across from Dumbledore's desk, the seat where Harry normally sat. The two were quiet, looking to Dumbledore pleadingly, but with no words coming out of their mouths as the Headmaster paced back and forth. Professor Snape was standing next to Calista, his hand on her shoulder as he watched the professor pace. Harry's eyes turned to Professor Masters; the eternally young professor was standing a few feet from Ledell, his eyes examining every feature on her face with concern. Harry couldn't help but know exactly what everyone in the room was feeling for the two girls in the chairs. Everyone was concerned for their safety, fearing that soon enough, they would no longer be as they are; alive.

"I could always take them back to Greece." Professor Masters never took his eyes of Ledell as he spoke aloud to everyone in the room. Dumbledore stopped his pacing and looked down to the two girls sitting in front of him. Harry could no longer see the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes, sending a violent chill down his back.

"No, that would be the first place he would look for them." Dumbledore's eyes never moved from the girls as he spoke to the professor. "Italy is off limits also. Voldemort would look for them first in their mothers' homelands." Dumbledore then took his seat at his large desk, hands folded on top.

"Well, we can't just let them stay here. They're not safe." Professor Masters took his eyes off Ledell for the first time since they left the hospital wing and turned to Dumbledore with anger. "I promise Illeana I would protect Ledell and that's what I'm going to do." Professor Masters growled under his breath as he spoke. Not seeming to be angry at Dumbledore, but more at the situation. Ledell sighed.

"Spike… he's right." Ledell spoke in a quiet voice, almost whispered. The Professor looked away from Dumbledore and moved back to his spot next to the girl. "I don't think my mother expected this when she asked you to look after me…" Spike's eyes looked at the girl in the chair, whose eyes moved to her hands.

"Maybe we should take separate them." Snape spoke with little emotion. His voice was always monotonous, and this occasion seemed to be no different. After he had utter the words to Dumbledore Calista had flown out of her seat to her full height, though it was not much, her attitude seemed to give her height.

"No, you can't do that! We've been together since we were born!" Calista looked around the room to everyone but Harry for assurance. Ledell nodded and looked to Spike with pleading eyes when she saw him nodding to the idea.

"I refuse to go anywhere without Cali." Ledell folded her arms across her chest in the chair with a stubborn look. Spike knelt down next to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Listen, bit. If you two are separated, he'll have more difficulty finding you. You'll still have me." The professor squeezed Ledell's shoulders lightly, with affection, but it did not ease her expression.

"We're stronger together. If he catches just one of us, we can't defend ourselves like we could if we were together." Calista spit the words out as fast as she could through gritted teeth. Snape was about to speak when Dumbledore raised his hand to silence the room.

"Ms. Leridd has a point." The two girls looked pleased with the conclusion Dumbledore had come to. Dumbledore watched as the two professors in front of him scowled at the idea of being wrong, but waited patiently for the reason. "Ms. Leridd and Ms. Dedlier are more powerful when together and have a better chance of defending themselves from an attack if they are together… But, I also must agree with your keepers." Dumbledore looked to both girls with an apologetic smile. "They only want to see you safe and if you two are separated, maybe you will have a better chance at hiding." Dumbledore looked as the girls looked to one another and then, something happened. Harry began to get angry at the idea. The talk about separating the two made him angrier than he had ever felt and his scar began to burn. Harry knew he should have said something, but instead he closed his eyes and forced his hands over his ears. All harry could think of was the possibility of having the two far away from one another and he felt enraged at the idea of something he could not quite place. After what seemed like an eternity of these thoughts, Harry felt a cold hand grabbing onto his arms and pulling them from his ears. As the thoughts began to fade, Harry opened his eyes to see Professor Masters looking at him, with Ledell and Calista behind him, horrified.

"They can't stay here if the Dark Lord is using this boy to find them!" Professor Masters turned Harry around so that he could not see the girls, but instead he was looking into the corner of the room. "Why is he even IN here?! Do you want my pets to be taken to the Dark Lord?!" Professor Masters had let go of Harry and was moving away from him, as far as Harry could tell.

"I desire no such thing, Professor Masters. Harry is here because I believe he can help to predict when the Dark Lord will come for the girls." Dumbledore's voice was the same as if he were possibly taking about the weather. Harry listened closer, more interested in what Dumbledore meant by this than anything else, but at the same time, Harry feared it was not his curiosity. "The Dark Lord is using Harry to find Ms. Dedlier and Ms. Leridd. If the Dark Lord can use Harry in that way, Harry can use the connection to know when the Dark Lord makes his plans to come for the girls and we will have an advantage." Harry could feel all the eyes in the room on his back like someone had just turned a heating lamp onto him.

"How do we know that will work?" Professor Masters sounded irritated, which Harry could imagine the face that went with it. "Not to rain on your parade there, but if Illeana and Ava couldn't fight the Dark Lord, what will this ponce be able to do?" Harry's stomach dropped. Professor Masters had said the words that Harry had been thinking for years, but was too afraid to say aloud. After all, Harry wasn't a great wizard. He was just a student, though not a failure, but he was not going to be the next Dumbledore or anything. Harry's eyes moved from the wall in front of him to the floor in defeat.

"Spike!" Harry heard the enraged voice of Calista at the same time that he saw the chair fly past him and hit the door. "My mother could have fought the Dark Lord! Don't ever assume she couldn't."Calista seemed to be insulted at the idea that Spike presented to the group, more so than Ledell.

"What did you expect our mothers to do?" Ledell's voice was quite, as if trying to relax the situation. "They couldn't have known what he was. He was a completely different person when he was with them… Besides… you'd never think that your husband or brother would kill innocents…" Harry could no longer hold his position and began to turn to face the group behind him. Snape was still standing beside Calista, his hand on her shoulder, while Spike was standing between Harry and Ledell.

"This is all well and good, but what about their safety?" Snape motioned to the girls who were next to one another, Calista standing while Ledell was perched on the edge of her seat. The expression on each girl's face was so different Harry was taken aback. Calista's face was covered with outraged, her beautiful features twisted into ultimate rage as she looked over to Dumbledore. The rage seemed odd, though. It was anger at anyone in particular, for her eyes never looked to anyone with the hatred her expression showed. The intoxication blue-green eyes instead showed fear. Harry watched as Calista's eyes moved to Ledell and were planted there, the fear growing.

"Well, yes, the situation is dire. I see the only truly safe option would be to separate the two…" Dumbledore stopped and let the information sink in. Harry's eyes caught Ledell. Her expression was not one of anger, but of sadness. Her green eyes were looking down at her hands. The soft expressions on her face, beautiful, were all turned down in sadness. The look reminded Harry of her mother, though he had never officially met the witch, in his dreams, Illeana always seemed sad. Harry wanted nothing more than to reach out and comfort her, but was afraid of what the contact would do. As Dumbledore's words landed on the ears of Calista and Ledell, the expressions mirrored one another as they reached out and held hands.

"You know if we're separated… he'll get one of us." Ledell barely spoke, but the words were brutally loud. Calista's hand twitched in Ledell's and held tighter. They were speaking to one another through actions that no one else can understand. "And it'll be me." Calista then threw herself onto Ledell, wrapping her arms tightly around her.

"Without me he'll be able to find her in mere moment. And without me, she won't be as strong as she needs to be to fight back." Dumbledore watched as the girls embraced one another, neither looking in his direction, instead their eyes closed. Dumbledore's expression changed in that moment. His eyes softened as his face fell. Harry watched as he looked at the two embracing one another, then his eyes travelled to Harry.

"We will take you to headquarters. Mr. Potter will accompany us, but will be separated from the girls." Dumbledore's eyes stayed on Harry and as if he knew the protest in Harry's head at the idea, explained himself. "Until we can figure out how to use the connection in the reversal way, Harry will need to be separated from the girls." Harry nodded, still protesting in his mind. Though he knew it would be safer if he were away from Ledell and Calista, that it would probably be him to got them caught, he wanted to be near Ledell. His entire body was on fire every time they stood near one another, or when her eyes caught his. Even now, the thought of returning to Number 12 Grimmauld Place did not cause his heart to ache at the memory of his loss. Though the pain was there, laying in wait for an unexpected moment, it did not poke and prod him like it normally did. Harry took a deep breath as Ledell and Calista stood, still holding one another, though a little softer. He watched as they moved past him through the door, neither looking up to him. The only eyes to acknowledge his presence were the eyes of Snape. Those beady black eyes looked directly into Harry's with resentment, which by this point Harry was used to, but this time, the look burned inside of him.

Something strange happened to Harry that night when he was packing to leave for Grimmauld Place. Despite the badgering from Hermione as he moved about his trunk, Harry felt calm. There was something in the way that deep in the back of his mind he could feel anger rising that made him calm. Harry knew on some level that the anger wasn't his, there was no way he was angry about protected Ledell and Calista, which meant only one thing. The Dark Lord must know something is changing, that the girls will not be as vulnerable to him in the near future as they were here at Hogwarts. This is where the calm came from. The fact that the Dark Lord knew his plans were being foiled made Harry think that all would be all right.

"Well, we're coming with you. I don't care what Dumbledore says. I don't trust those girls." Hermione's voice has raised quite a bit during her rant and this was all Harry could make out from the conversation. Though the words bothered him, that she didn't trust Ledell and Calista, the gesture was appreciated. That Hermione wanted to come to protect Harry, even dragging Ron with her. Harry's eyes caught Ron's, who was looking blankly out the window, probably trying to ignore Hermione. As Ron looked to Harry, they both smiled an annoyed smile to one another. And so that was it. Harry was all packed and now it was time to return to Number 12 Grimmauld Place… now the anger and pain set it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters from HP. I own Ledell, Calista, Illeana, Ava.**

**Professor Masters in Spike from Buffy.**

**So sorry for the delay in posting ... Going to try and finish this one.**

* * *

Chapter 16

This building brought back so many memories to Harry; good and bad. The painful memories began to take over just has Harry entered the house of his god father. He could remember the first time being in this house with Sirius and how he had often imagined what it would be like to call this place home. That was now a distant memory. The house that stood before Harry was nothing like he remembered. Though it had always been a dark and dank place, it seemed even worse than Harry remembered. He was making his way to the spare bedroom he often slept in while staying in this house, the room that would have been his had Sirius taken him. The room had not changed at all. It was not decorated for Harry, for it had many occupants from time to time, but it seemed comfortable. The open window that stood directly across from the door let in a light from the outside, but the room was still dark and Harry liked it this way. To him, the darkness was a comfort for it would not reveal to him that Sirius was really no longer in this house.

Harry quickly unpacked his things from his trunk and made his way downstairs to where he knew the other members of the Order would be. The fact that they would be here, without Sirius, gnawed at Harry more than he would have liked to admit. He tried to remind himself as he made his way downstairs, that Sirius wanted it this way. Sirius had allowed the Order to use his home, it was a safe place for the members and their families, but the fact that Sirius was gone because of his affiliation with the Order only made their presence more painful. But now was not the time, Harry did not have the time to let his emotions run wild or cloud his judgment. There would be another time to feel the anger that burned in his mind and tightened around his heart, like a snake coiling around its victim. Now was the time to put all negative feelings aside to help Calista and Ledell. Harry paused for a moment and looked at his open trunk, filled with his clothing, a couple of school books, all topped off by the picture of Harry's parents. Harry paused and looked at the picture intently.

The love his parents shared shone through the picture, without the help of any kind of magic. Harry's father, who he looked the most alike, smiled proudly as he held his wife in his arms while Lily Potter smiled sweetly, her eyes shining. This picture always made Harry feel better, no matter what the situation. Even though Harry never knew his parents, he felt as though this picture was the best way for him to know who they really were. Of course, Harry heard about his parents from everyone who knew them, for his entire life, the good and the bad. As Harry stared at his parents, he couldn't help but feel for Ledell and Calista. What they knew about their family was very little good and a whole lot of bad. Ledell's father was the Dark Lord, the one who everyone in the wizarding world feared. This same man was Calista's blood as well, her mother's brother. As for their mother's, Harry wasn't sure what they remembered, if anything, but he had no doubt that the memory was tainted.

"Harry?" Hermione called from down the stairs to Harry, her voice firm, seemingly annoyed. Harry's heart tightened, the annoyance in her voice could only mean one thing, that Ledell and Calista had finally arrived. He took in a deep breath and looked at his parents one more time. No matter what he heard, this picture of his parents blissfully happy was who they really were. Calista and Ledell didn't have that. The thought inspired pity at first, then disdain. Harry swallowed both emotions and made his way downstairs, with the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.

"Sorry, this is bullshit." Calista sat at the long table in the dining room of Sirius' home, her feet thrown on top of the table as she tilted backwards in an old wooden chair. Her blonde hair tied loosely behind her neck. Harry noticed that in this light, it appeared that she had not slept for quite some time, but even this did not touch her beauty. Her blue-green eyes, though surrounded by dark circles, were still magnificent to look at. "Why is it safer to be _away _from Hogwarts? I thought it was the safest place… which is why we were shipped there from our home." Calista looked around the room until her eyes fell onto Ledell. "Am I right?" Ledell wasn't looking at Calista instead her green eyes were staring down at the table, looking at the grain of the wood. Her brown hair was pulled tightly back into a pony tail, with a few strands falling out.

"That's what I was told." Ledell's voice sounded exhausted, even her body language suggested sleep deprivation, but she was still stunning, very much like Calista. "But apparently we're not safe anywhere." All the eyes in the room began to dart back and forth to one another, not sure whether or not to agree with what this petite girl was saying, or to reassure her. Calista looked straight ahead, her eyes toward the ceiling, and then looked to Ledell with a warm smile.

"Not true." Ledell looked up to Calista, curiosity in her eyes, obviously whatever Calista was thinking, Ledell was not informed of it before hand. "We're safe together." Ledell let out an affirming laugh, a smile began to form and warm her face all over again. As Harry watched these interactions, he couldn't help but feel as though something terrible was coming and that one of them would be hurt so far beyond anything Harry could imagine.

"As much as I wish that to be true..." Snape put his hand on Calista's shoulder and pushed her forward; pushing the front two legs of the chair back onto the floor. This had obviously irritated Calista, because she let out a low snarl. "If you two are found together, there is nothing we can do for you. The Dark Lord will use your connection, your blood, and he will be unstoppable." Snap watched as the words landed on the two young women. Their gaze never broke, instead it seemed to lock even more now than before. "Calista, you and I will leave in the morning. Be ready." Snape turned and walked out of the room, with a cold disposition.

"Love, Nibblet" Professor Masters bent down next to Ledell, his arm wrapped around her shoulder, but not breaking her gaze with Calista. Both girls took in a deep breath as the professor spoke to them. "I am sorry. I know you don't like this plan, but it's the only way we can protect you. He's so close to what he wants… you know it. Ledell… we'll leave tonight." This is what broke Ledell's concentration.

"What? Tonight? You have to be kidding me! Spike that's not fair!" Ledell jumped out of her chair and it slammed down onto the floor with a loud noise. Hermione was the closest, which caused her to jump back onto Ron. As Harry watched the chair fall, almost hitting Hermione, he was reminded that he was not the only spectator, but wondered why there were spectators even allowed?

"Listen, pet, no one said this was going to be fair. This isn't about fair. You think I like this idea? I've been protecting you both since birth. I don't like the idea of leaving Calista, either, but it's what will keep you safe." Spike stepped away from Ledell, his eyes staring down at her enraged. "We're leaving before dawn. Pack." With that, he left the room, leaving Ledell standing there, fuming.

The night moved slowly for Harry, Hermione and Ron, who had nothing to do but wait to be told why Harry was even here in the first place. It did not take the three long to unpack their things and regroup in Harry's room. As they sat in the room quietly, they could hear shouting from other rooms of the house, Ledell and Calista fighting their separation. Harry sighed and placed his hands over his ears. He could not listen to the arguing going on around him; it seemed too painful to hear each girl fight back sobs as they tried to plead their cases again and again. Hermione was the first to speak, though it had nothing to do with what was going on with Ledell and Calista, it was valid.

"So, what exactly are you here for?" Hermione looked at Harry puzzled. Her brown eyes burned into Harry with intent. The look aggravated Harry, as if she was accusing Harry of something he didn't do. Harry was about to retaliate to these accusations, but took a deep breath and began to wonder where these emotions were coming from. It seemed to be happening more and more lately, Harry feeling something that he would typically not. Harry shrugged and looked down at his hands, trying to pull himself together.

"Well, maybe they're going to use Harry to protect one of them." Ron threw out the suggestion, which wasn't a bad one, but it didn't seem logical. There was a connection between Harry and Voldemort and if Voldemort figured out how to use the connection between the two of them, he could easily find what he was looking for. Harry cleared his throat and shrugged.

"I don't know. Dumbledore just told me that I'd be going with them. Nothing else." Hermione and Ron looked at one another, and then back at Harry. "I can't see how helpful I'd be in protecting them. If Calista has Snape and Ledell has Professor Masters, it seems as though they'll be all set." Harry watched as Hermione and Ron thought about the facts for a moment and agreed. All was quiet again, which Harry preferred at times like these, when he needed to figure out what his next step was supposed to be. But it was hard to think, though all was quiet in the house, Harry could not help but think of how close he was to Ledell. She was just down the hall…

"Harry…" Hermione spoke again. Her eyes softened with a look concerned now, one that Harry was more familiar with than any other look she had. Harry raised his eyebrow to Hermione, as if to reply to her. She looked down and sighed. "I… I'm just concerned." Harry's eyebrows furrowed together, and then he looked to Ron, to see if his confusion was matched. When he realized that Ron was completely aware of what Hermione was referring to, Harry become more curious. "I know you have feelings for Ledell… but it seems like she is in more danger than we understand… I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Hermione… everything is going to be okay." Even as Harry said this, he knew this wasn't true. The words were to comfort himself just as much as they were meant for Hermione. He smiled warmly, though he did not much feel like smiling, instead he felt a sudden pang of panic as he realized, things were not going to be okay. "Um, guys?" Both Ron and Hermione looked to Harry eagerly, as if ready to do whatever it was he needed, desperately looking to help. "Do you mind if I go and talk to Ledell?" Hermione's face fell.

"Harry, I don't think that's a good idea."Ron proceeded to nod his head in agreement with Hermione.

"Yeah, mate. We're already worried that you're too attached. We don't want to see you get hurt." Harry was used to Hermione's overly cautious concern, but to hear it coming from Ron was completely unexpected and it made Harry realize that his best friends were almost positive that these girls' fates were already decided. Harry shook his head.

"Just to say good bye. Honestly." Harry watched as the two submitted to his request, both nodding their heads dejectedly. Harry slowly rose from the edge of the bed and made his way down the hallway and toward where he had heard Ledell earlier.


End file.
